It's a Love Story
by TallieTexas09
Summary: Nick wants Miley back, but after breaking her heart- how will he get there? And once he does- what does their future hold? A story about Nick & Miley's "reconnection" and never-ending love RATING NOW CHANGED TO M
1. Dear Miley

**Hey Ya'll... so this is my first story on fanfiction- does anyone else find it super hard to read from line to line on this format? Way easier with word docs.. I'm sorry if the tenses are a little confusing it was hard switching back and forth from past to present but I hope you get it! There are going to be a few more chapters of this story and i've already written them so if anyone wants to review I would be happy to put them up! Thanks SO much for reading! I hope you enjoy!!!**

The rain was falling quietly on the pavement outside as the clock struck seven. The TV was playing on mute in the background across the room. It was exactly the kind of night Miley loved every once in a while. She hardly ever got time to herself with her crazy schedule, and it gave her a chance to catch her breath and think for a little. But on this particular night, she was having a little trouble. Usually she would plop down on her bed and write a song about the emotions she was feeling but the last time she'd used _that _guitar was with him… And that was the last thing she wanted to be reminded of. Not that she wasn't already thinking about him. The truth of the matter was that being in Nashville again was driving Miley crazy. Even though this was the one place on earth she could really feel comfortable, she hadn't been here since the last stop on her tour back in 07. The night she and Nick broke up.

She tried to stop herself from thinking about it but it was no use. Once Nick was on her mind, there was really no stronger memory she could think of to block him out. In her lazy, daydreaming daze, she rolled herself over and over on her bed until she fell unto the floor and landed with a thud.

"Mile? You okay up there?" yelled Miley's mom from downstairs. "Yeah fine… I just dropped something."

She stuck her hand under her bed and began to feel around. When her fingers detected a large brown box, she grabbed onto it and began to pull. Because of the size of the box it took a little effort to retrieve it from under her bed. When it was sitting in front of her she ran her fingers over the top. In black sharpie she'd written "Nick-12-12-07." It was hard to believe it had been a whole year since she lost him. The memories they'd had together were still so real to her that it could have been yesterday they were in this room, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Exhaling loudly she opened the box.

The first thing her eyes came across was the picture of their first date. After she and Nick met at a charity event, he'd asked her to his house for dinner with his family in California. They were both thirteen and a little too caught up with each other for their age. It was puppy love at first. They would ride around the neighborhood on bikes, go swimming in her pool, and spend endless summer nights in the backyard tree house she and her Dad built their first week in LA. It was in that tree house they'd had their first kiss. Back before she was "Hannah Montana." And before he was one-third of the "Jonas Brothers." Miley loved the first year she was with Nick because it gave them a chance to know each other and create memories without the demands of a Hollywood life. And even once she became the superstar she is today, he never cared about the girl people thought she was. Sure, most people loved her. In Nick's eyes it was impossible _not _to love her. But there were always people who thought otherwise. And Nick never cared about any of that. He knew Miley better than most anyone in the world. And Miley loved it. At the thought this, she flipped the photo over unable to look at it any longer. _Too much. _She thought. _I don't need to torture myself like this. Ill just look at one more thing and put it away. _

The "one more thing" Miley pulled out just happened to be the note Nick had written her one-day while she was on set. Nick had been away for three weeks doing a small tour in different cities with his brothers. He rode his bike to her house and knocked on the door, knowing she wouldn't be there. Lucky for him, her mom stayed home that day and greeted Nick warmly like she always did. She loved that Miley found the one boy in LA with some respect. He was good for her, and everyone could see that. When Mrs. Cyrus let him in, he went up to Miley's room with a bouquet of flowers. Miley's mom had helped him put them in a vase and he left them on the table by the mini sofa in her room. He'd pulled a piece of lined paper out of his pocket and read it once over, making sure there were no mistakes. It was everything he'd felt about her while he was away and even though he felt more open with her than anyone else, he was a little bit nervous to how she'd react. Was this too intense to just leave on a note for Miley in her bedroom? He sighed deeply and shook his head, relieving himself of any doubt he'd felt. _I love her, _he thought. _She'll understand._ He folded the paper once and placed in carefully next to the flowers. **** As Miley walked in the house that night she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Nick had been away for three weeks and she hadn't heard from him once today. Not even a simple text saying "hi." She saw her mom in the living room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sweets. What's going on? How was filming today?"

"It was great, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. It's just… I know he's really busy and everything and I completely understand that but sometimes I feel like Nick doesn't even think about me while he's away. I mean I'm usually the one trying to talk to him and today he didn't even bother to call me. I miss him so much sometimes that I can't think about anything but him."

"Mile, that's completely normal. When your dad was on tour for all those years I would sometimes be lucky to talk to him once every two or three days! If you really feel like he's not putting in any effort and it becomes an issue, talk to him about it. But I wouldn't be so sure just yet. I had a little visitor today…"

"What?! Who?!"

"Just go check your room!"  
Miley had run up the stairs so fast she was panting by the time she got to her door. In an excited frenzy she'd almost knocked over the beautiful flowers waiting for her. They were pink Lilies with white Hydrangea and blue Hibiscus. Her absolute favorite colors and flowers. She loved that Nick didn't even have to ask, he just remembered. She'd picked them up to smell them when she noticed a little piece of notepaper with "Miley" written on the front. She'd opened it and began reading. As she reached the fifth line her knees went weak and a single tear rolled down her face.

Dear Miley,

It's hard for me to find the words that could possibly begin to express how I feel about you. People have been asking me recently how I feel about all the attention from fans and I tell them nothing could make me happier. It seems to be the answer they're looking for but I can't help but feel guilty for lying. There is one thing that makes me happier. She makes me happier than any other person ever could. When I step out on stage every night and hear the sound of all those screaming people, I think about the sound of your laugh. And the way it makes you scrunch your nose up. I go back to our first kiss. The first time I told you I loved you. And the way I felt when you said you loved me too. I couldn't sleep last night knowing I wouldn't see you when I woke up. So I wrote this. Its everything you are to me. I love you, Miley Ray. Always have always will.

How long will I be waiting?

To be with you again

I need to tell you that I love you

In the best way that I can

I can't go a day without you near

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

Cause when I hold you in my arms

I know that its forever

I just gotta let you know

I never want to let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

"_STOP! Stop doing this! It's not fair. It's over. I can't do this anymore," _shethought_. _Miley was driving herself crazy. She didn't think seeing this letter would affect her so much. It was written three years ago, when she was fourteen. When they were in love. Now, two days after her seventeenth birthday, Miley was flooded with the memory of her first love. Her only true love. Sure, she'd dated other guys since Nick. She'd even loved one. But she always felt something more for Nick. She placed the note back in the box and slammed on the lid.

As she sat on the floor Miley thought about the last time she'd seen Nick. It was two weeks ago in Los Angeles. She and everyone else on the channel came together to make the music video for "Send it on." It was for charity and overall a pretty fun time. Miley and Nick had talked a lot that during shooting and she hung out with he and his brothers for most all day. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Nick since the break-up or anything. They'd meet at events and red carpets, gone out to lunch; she'd even gone over to his house a few times. Not that it was ever just the two of them it, was for family parties, but the point is, they were friends. Well friends-_ish_. And Miley couldn't stand it.

"Hun? I'm coming in!" said Miley's mom from outside the door. Miley quickly shoved the box back under her bed. She knew she could tell her mom anything but when it came to Nick; these days she usually didn't feel like talking.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just um…finishing up a track we were working on last week" Miley lied.

"Oh okay. Can't wait to hear it. Have you given any thought on dinner? I was thinking Chinese. But I'm always open to suggestions!"

"What? Oh yeah, uh…Chinese is good."

"Miley what's going on? I can tell you're worrying about something. Is it Ni-" Just then, Miley felt something vibrating on the floor next to her Mother. They both looked down and saw the screen of her blackberry light up, informing her of an incoming call. Miley's mom looked up to see the reaction on her daughters face after seeing the name "Nick" on her cell phone.

**What's gonna happen between Nick and Miley?! You'll find out soon enough!!! Future episodes are going to be a little PG-13 so just be aware of that! If anyone wanted to review that would be AMAZING!!! Thank ya'll SOOO much for reading! Means everything to me!**


	2. I've Missed You Too, Pretty Girl

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed my first chapter! I'm really excited about this story! Now that I know people are reading i'll continue to upload! Enjoy!**

**PS Disclaimer (?) : I own NONE of these people! The only thing I created was the story line.**

"Hello?" Miley said, pretending not to know who was on the other line.

"Hey Miley, it's Nick. Look I know this is a little late, but I just wanted to say happy birthday!"

"You remembered" Miley said smiling to herself.

"Of course I remembered, after three years of Miley-style birthday parties its kind of hard to forget. I just didn't have my phone with me for a while. I left my charger-"  
"In the hotel?" Miley cut him off. "Typical." Nick laughed.

"_You _remembered!" he joked.

"Always" she said, a little more seriously now.

"So… Miley the reason I called wasn't just to wish you happy birthday, even though it's a little late for that anyway. I'm actually going to be in Nashville tomorrow to record for a little and I wanted to see you."

"Seriously? You are? That's awesome! What are you recording? And of course we'll see each other"

"Well you're the first person I've told outside my family and record label, but um, I'm working on my own album. As myself, not as a 'Jonas Brother'" he said.

"Oh my god! I'm so proud of you!" Nick laughed on the other end. He always loved that no matter what Miley was doing she could always put someone else's feelings before her own.

"Thanks Mile! Well, I think I'm flying in around 2. Could I maybe stop by and see you for a few hours?"

"Yes! Do it! I miss you!" Miley said, not caring if he knew just how much she really had missed him.

"I've missed you too, pretty girl." Miley's heart felt like it had stopped beating at the sound of his last two words. She hadn't heard Nick say that in a very long time. When they were dating Nick had somehow started calling her "pretty girl." It was stupid, but Miley always fell a little more in love with him every time he would say those words.

"Ill see you at two!" Miley said, still a little surprised.

"Bye" Nick clicked the phone off and stared at it for minute. It was good to talk to Miley again. The months without her in his life had been the hardest time he'd had for quite a while. He continued packing his bag for tomorrow thinking about their last day together.

It was December 12, 2007. They'd gotten into another fight and Miley was sitting on the floor of her hotel room, crying. It hurt him so much to see her like that; especially knowing it was him that had caused it. He knew he couldn't keep doing this to himself. Or to her. It wasn't fair for either of them. He walked over to where she was huddled on the floor. Picking her up off the ground, he looked into her eyes. He sat down on the bed and pulled her next to him. Holding her hand he said,

"Miley. We can't keep doing this. It's too hard. Recently all we do it fight. And you deserve better. You should always be happy. And I can't do that for you anymore."  
"No," Miley protested. "No, that's not true. You make me happier than anyone" she choked through her tears. "If I deserve to be happy then I deserve you."

"I'm so sorry. I love you Miley, I do. But that's not enough anymore. Please don't be angry with me. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Just please know that it's not because I don't care about you. You know I do." Miley looked straight into Nick's eyes. They were both crying at this point. They'd both known it was over for a while, this was just the last straw.

"I just don't understand… I know its over, but I can't stop myself from loving you." With that, Nick stopped trying to hold back his tears. He just stood there crying, Miley in his arms, crying into his chest. He tilted her face upwards, looking into her again. Bending down, his lips met hers as he gently kissed her for the last time. She lifted her arms up and put them around his neck pulling him towards her. Nick was always more timid than she was but now he didn't care. He put his hands on her hips pushing himself into her. He stiffened his body, squeezing her tightly once and then releasing her. He pulled his lips away and put his head next to hers, wanting to keep her close. Taking a deep breath in, he soaked up everything about her in that moment, knowing this could be the last time he would ever be able to hold her like that. Miley looked down and then raised her head to kiss Nick on the cheek. She let go of his hand and took a step away from him, signaling for him to go. Looking at her one last time, he walked out of the room.

Nick finished his packing with the addition of his toothbrush. He'd waited until the next morning to put it in his bag so he could use it before he left the house. He kissed his family goodbye and got into the large black escalade with his bodyguard Big Rob to drive to the airport. Since it was just he and Big Rob flying, they took a public flight and Nick was stopped more than once to take pictures.

When he landed in Nashville he couldn't help but feel a little nervous to see Miley. This was the first time they would be alone together since they were dating. He hoped in wouldn't be awkward or uncomfortable in light of everything that had happened between them. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be awkward _because _of all the things they'd been through. At this point, there was really nothing Miley could say to make Nick let go. He'd been holding her in his heart since the day they met.

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I decided to brake this one up into two chapters which is why this one is shorter sorry! Next one is longer I promise! This chapter wasn't really T but the next few probably will be so viewer discretion is advised! Haha! I'm wondering which format is easier for ya'll to read: centered or to the left. let me know and i'll write the rest in tat format! Rate&Review! Xoxo, Tallie**


	3. I Never Stopped Loving You

**Couldn't pretend I had anything better to do over holiday break so here's chapter three! I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these people, places, or events. (What the heck is this disclaimer thing for anyway?) Review if you want! Enjoy!**

He walked up her front steps an hour later and rang the doorbell. The sound of the bell took him back to when they were on tour making stops in Tennessee. Miley stayed at the farm with her family and Nick would come over every night to be with her for hours writing songs, watching movies or just talking. Miley's mom opened the door and smiled excitedly at the sight of him.

"Hey Nick!" she practically yelled, in her southern accent. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too! How have you been?"

"Great! I'm so happy you and Miley are talking again. I think you guys are good for each other!" A little unsure how to answer, Nick smiled,

"I think so too. I've really missed all of you guys." Miley's mom smiled back.

"Well go on upstairs, Miley's in her room"

"I will, thanks." Nick walked upstairs glancing at himself in the mirror outside Miley's room, making sure he looked okay before he saw her. He knocked on the door before opening it himself anyway. Before he'd gotten the door all the way open Miley jumped up and threw herself into Nicks arms.

"Nick! You're actually here!" she said, holding him tightly. He picked her up slightly and laughed at her excitement. That was another thing he loved most about Miley. She always made you feel like you were the most important person in her world.

"I am! I'm here. And I'm so glad." He said into her hair. He let her go and looked at her. She smiled up at him for a second.

"How was the flight? It wasn't delayed or anything that's good. I mean I'm guessing it wasn't delayed because you're here on time but maybe it was and you just made up air time though that's probably pretty unsafe so I guess I would rather you just be late but I-"

"Mile. It's just me. Don't be nervous." Miley loved that he knew her so well. She always babbled when she was nervous. Nick had always found it adorable but she found it extremely embarrassing.

"Sorry. I guess it's just been a while. We haven't been alone in how long?"

"A year."

"Wow. You're right." Miley said, pretending she hadn't been counting the days since the broke up. "We've got a lot of time to make up then."

"Yes we do… Where should we start?"  
"Well if I remember correctly you're quite the horse man." Miley teased, referencing their last attempt to get Nick up on a horse. It ended with him face down in a field covered with horse poop and almost trampled to death by Miley's horse, Yankee. "So I'm thinking you need to get back on the saddle."

"Or maybe you get back on the saddle and I'll watch."

"That's no fun!"

"Hey I love being around horses its just riding them I'm not so into."

"Alright, alright fine. Let me just get my boots." Miley chose her light tan cowboy boots to match her dark jeans, white tee, and cute red scarf. She knew it would be cold out so she grabbed her grey pea coat and she was good to go. They walked down to the stable together and Miley got her pink under-blanket that went under the saddle. She'd gotten a beautiful brown saddle for her birthday and it still had that nice, new leather smell to it. She put the saddle on her horse Harry (short for Harry Potter,) and led him out to the trail. Nick followed making sure he wasn't too close to the horse.

"You okay over there?" She joked with him.

"Oh yeah I'm just great." He joked back. She put one foot in the stirrup and jumped onto Harry's back. She turned around on the horse to face Nick and smiled.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. And until you get on this horse neither are you."  
"What?"

"You heard me. Get on," she demanded.  
"Miley there is no way your going to get me on that thing." She looked straight into Nicks face and pouted her lip.  
"Please?" She said. In the most adorable voice she could find. His heart melted. He never could tell her no.

"You've got a lot of power on you, you know that right?" Miley laughed to herself and smiled, pleased she was getting her way. She took Nicks hand and helped him onto the horse, smiling even bigger when she felt his broad chest on her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head next to her ear, to whisper something to her. The feel of his breath on her face sent a chill down Miley's back.

"If I fall off this thing I hope you know I'm holding you personally responsible."  
"I'll take my chances," She grinned.

And with that they were off. Miley tapped the horse's side signaling for him to take off. Harry was always in the mood for running and Miley was always up for a prank. They galloped so fast that within seconds all signs of civilization were gone. It was just the two of them. And Harry, but he didn't mind. They galloped past trees, fences, hills, ponds, and even a fort she and her brothers had built when they were younger. At first it was just a joke she was playing on Nick, but pretty soon she didn't care if he thought it was funny or not. She loved being in that moment with him. They were moving so fast no one could have caught them and yet it felt like time was frozen with his body around hers. She loved the feel of his strong arms tightening around her waist as they rode faster and faster (though she did feel herself starting to regret the milkshake and fries she'd had for lunch.) She loved that with every stride her horse took, Nick's foot would tap hers, reminding her that he was there. She even loved the sound of his breathing behind her. She wanted so badly for them to be as they were before. She wanted to be able to stop the horse, turn around, throw her arms around his neck and pull him towards her and kiss him. It took everything she had _not _to do just that. Nick took one hand off Miley's waist and put it on her hand.

"Miley." He said, signaling for her to stop.

"What? Too scared?" She joked.

"No!" he said, "Its just a little hard to talk over the earthquake." Referencing the thunderous sound of Harry's hoof prints. Miley slowed him down to a walk and half-turned so Nick could hear her.

"Alright let's talk."

It was hard to believe these two people had not been close for so many months. It was so natural for them to be together. Even though so much had happened since they were together, it seemed like they'd never been apart. They talked for a while and before they knew it, the sun began to set. Not wanting to be stuck outside in the cold darkness, they decided to head back to the house. When they'd put Harry back in the barn, Miley saw Nick standing a few feet away, looking into the landscape.

"Come here," he said.

"Why? What is it?"

"Just c'mon" he said. Miley walked over to him and looked at the skyline. It was the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen. Going from almost black, to dark purple, to violet, to red, to orange, to yellow.

"It's amazing" Miley said. "I told you, Tennessee beats Texas any day."

"Doubt it. But this is really beautiful. Do you wanna sit for a little?" He asked.

"Sure." Miley smiled at the thought. They walked over to the backyard and sat down on the swinging bench. Miley sat down first and Nick was unsure how close to her he should sit. He decided he was over thinking it and just sat down. It was hard for Nick then, not to do anything. Normally she would have already snuggled up to his chest, his arm around her comfortably and they would be making out by now. But he couldn't have her like that anymore. And he hated it. After a few moments of silence Miley picked her feet up off the ground and put them on the bench, wrapping her arms around them. Nick looked over at her and noticed the familiar look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just… did you ever think we would be here again? I mean, it just feels so natural for us. Its weird, it's like we were never apart."

"I know. I feel the same way. But at the same time I feel like I've missed so much. You know, I've never really forgiven myself for loosing you."

"You didn't loose me, you pushed me away" Miley said, a little angry now.

"Miley I had to, you know that. We both needed to-"  
"You mean _you_ needed to" she cut him off. "You broke up with me remember? I loved you. I never stopped loving you." She yelled.  
"That's not fair. I wasn't good for you anymore. It killed me to loose you but you deserved to be happy." Nick said defensively.

"You know this whole time its been about me and what I needed. Did you ever stop to think that I just needed you? The one person who'd been with me through everything? You were my best friend. That's all I've ever needed. A friend." Nick was speechless. He'd genuinely thought that Miley _hadn't_ needed him. He was just trying to do what was best for her but now he realized he had been wrong the whole time.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't think that… I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go. It's getting late anyway" Miley said.

"Okay. I'll go. But just so you know, I never stopped loving you either." Nick stood up and walked away, going in the back door through the house to avoid walking around the whole backyard.

"Leaving already?" Asked Miley's mom as she saw Nick walking passed the kitchen.

"Yeah. We, uh, got into a bit of an argument. I don't think Miley wants me around so much right now" Nick said, clearly disappointed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Nick, after you two broke up it was really hard for her. I've never really seen her like that. You know what I mean, she's Miley, she's always happy. But after you guys ended things well, I've never seen her so low." Nick looked just stood there awkwardly for a moment. Should Miley's mom really be telling him this? And did she expect him to answer?

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't, Nick. But that's the hard thing about Miley. She has two levels. High and _very_ low."

"So I've noticed."

**Hey ya'll I hope you liked it! Next chapter is coming soon but review, review, review! I'll write the stories in this format from now on because a few of ya'll said they were easier to read. Thank you so so much!!**


	4. Well You're Here Now

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it's been awhile- I went back to school today so I've just been soaking up my last few nights of freedom recently. Here's chapter four! I really hope you enjoy it! Half is 3rd person half is Nick's point of view. I'm probably going to be switching up perspectives so just keep an eye open for that! Thanks so much!**

Nick knew what he had to do. He made a plan that night and a promise to himself that he would get Miley back no matter what it took. He went to bed that night thinking about what tomorrow would bring. With any luck, it just might bring him Miley.

The next morning Miley woke up from a restless night, with a feeling of guilt. She never meant to hurt Nick when she'd seen him yesterday, but the way he was talking just got to her. He broke up with her and never made an attempt to get her back. _Until now_, she thought. She kept replaying lasts night's conversation in her head. _I never stopped loving you either._ Was he serious? He'd been gone for so long and now _this?_ It took everything she had to get out of bed that morning but finally Miley got up and did the only thing she thought could help. She picked up the phone and called him. It rang three times and then to Miley's displeasure she got Nick's voicemail.

"Hey Nick, it's Miley. I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't sleep last night and I think it has something to do with you. Or us… Anyway I'm sorry for what I said. If you get this just please call me back. You didn't tell me how long you were in town for but I need to see you before you leave. Alright I'll talk to you later." Miley had never been very good at leaving messages. Especially ones like this. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was already 10:00am. Hoping to wash off some of the guilt, Miley hopped in a nice, hot shower and tried to forget about her boy troubles for a bit. When she got out, she put on a cute navy blue short-sleeved mini dress that was gathered at the waist, showing off her small frame. She added on a set of gold necklaces and black suede boots, deciding to look cute in the hopes that she would get out of the house. She couldn't stand to sit around and mope all day. She quickly made her bed, opened her curtains and tidied up her room, getting ready for the day.

By the time Miley got downstairs it was 10:45 and she was starving. Since her little brother and sister were still in school in LA, they couldn't come on Miley and her Mothers mini-vacation and her Dad had offered to stay home with them. Miley was glad to be able to spend some quality time with her mom, just the two of them. Lately it seemed like she didn't have time for anything but work. She greeted her mom in the kitchen where she was already on her second cup of coffee. That was one thing Miley inherited from her mother, coffee addiction. They decided to go out to breakfast to a cute restaurant in town. Miley was hardly ever stopped for autographs when she was home, because everyone there was so used to seeing her.

When they arrived back home Miley's mom dropped her off at the house before going to do some grocery shopping and run errands. Getting out of the car, Miley looked up at her house and thought about how happy it usually made her. Today there was only one thing that could make her happy. Well, one person that is. As she reached her key into the lock to go inside, Miley noticed a note stuck to her front door. She studied the familiar hand writing carefully, thinking it was too good to be true. "Go around back for a surprise…" Miley immediately dropped her purse and ran around to the back of the house. When she opened the wooden gate leading to her massive backyard she was stopped immediately by what she saw.

**Nick  
(Nick's POV) **

My heart started beating faster and faster as I heard the car pulling up in the driveway. I started counting down the seconds to when I guessed she would see me in the backyard. 30, 29, 28, -the seconds felt like they were going by like hours. This was torture. What was I thinking? Did I ever expect that Miley-the most amazing, beautiful, hilarious, and _damn_ sexy girl I'd ever met- would take _me_ back? And what would she think when she saw me here? I'd bought dozens of potted plants of all her favorite flowers and lined them up on either side of the stone path already there, making a trail to where I was standing, under a wooden arch with pretty rose vines tangled in it. I have to say, it did look pretty nice. Almost like I was waiting for her to walk down the aisle or something. Sure she'd always loved romantic stuff in the past but that was when I was her boyfriend. Now I was just a memory. But then yesterday, when we were together… It was undeniable. We just had this chemistry between us that was always there. And then when she said she never stopped loving me… did she mean? No, she couldn't have. I must've stopped counting in my head because at that moment I saw her running to the back gate. I could feel my heart beating in my stomach. When she got inside, looked up, and saw me she stopped. She just stood there for a moment and looked at me. She didn't look angry or anything. In fact she looked kind of happy. And…excited? She was so gorgeous, naturally beautiful. She didn't pile a ton of goop on her face like other girls did. Then again she really didn't need it. She said something I couldn't hear and then stepped towards me. She kept walking towards me and I just stood there, staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. As she got closer I could see the look in her captivating deep blue eyes. It defiantly wasn't what I had been expecting. She looked sort of like, like she _wanted_ me. She was only a few steps away from me now and I forgot everything I planned to tell her. Everything that had been on my mind. All I managed to get out was

"I, uh, I think that I might… I'm sorry and I know I was gone but-" It really didn't matter anymore. All that mattered then is what she did next. Without changing her facial expression much, she stared me in the eyes, and, leaning in towards me said,

" Shh. You're here now. And I think that I might love you too." With that she closed the small gap between us and pressed her lips against mine. Gently at first, but pretty soon she was getting more and more into it. She placed her hands on my upper chest and then slid them up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her back and tried as hard as I could to keep them there. She slid her tongue across my lip and let it linger there for a moment. I opened my mouth slightly, wanting her tongue on mine. Our tongues twisted around each others and our lips moved in perfect unison as she pulled me tighter- and closer to her. Her hips were digging into mine (not that it was uncomfortable by any means) and pretty soon it was impossible for my hands to not fall, holding onto her lower waist. We parted for a moment only to catch a breath before our tongues found each other again. This time she was less aggressive but it still sent a tingle throughout my entire body. As we pulled away she bit my lip lightly and _slowly _grazed it through her teeth until our mouths had separated. As she stood still holding onto me, she kept her eyes closed for a moment; a huge Miley-type smile spreading across her face. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me saying,

"Actually I know that I love you."

"I love you too, pretty girl."

Was I really this lucky?

**Well? Did you like it?! I hope so! Please please PLEASE review!!! Also I've written the next few chapters but I'm wondering if they're too PG-13. (Ps I don't consider this very PG-13) Would that be too much? Should I re-write with a little less "detail" or are ya'll okay with that? Let me know! Thanks again for reading!! XOXO, Tallie **


	5. Two WEEKS!

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload! I stink I know! This is just a really short chapter to keep you over until tomorrow! When (fingers crossed) I will upload the next chapter which I have been working on. I just got blocked and couldn't think of anything! (ugh!) I really hope you like it!! Review please!!! **

"I can't believe you're leaving already!" She whined, her face cuddled into my chest as we lay on the sofa in her living room. Her mom was busy working upstairs. "I feel like you just got here and now you have to leave."

"Mi, I've been here for a month!" I reasoned with her. She gave me a look that let me knew I had responded incorrectly. "But I know what you mean. I can't be without you for an hour much less two weeks." That seemed to make her feel better. And it was true. Miley and I had been living in a fantasyland for the past month. We would see each other every day and even though we were both working on new music, our studios were just across the street from each other. We would walk over during breaks to check up on each other and listen to each other's songs. And at night I would drive her back to her house everyday and usually stay for dinner and then a movie. Not that either one of us were too interested in the actual movie aspect, but being alone was defiantly a nice bonus. I knew that once I got back to LA without her I would be miserable until I saw her again.

"Promise we'll call each other everyday?"  
"Twice a day. And we'll text all the time. Were going to be okay, Miley. I promise. We're stronger this time" I reassured her. She rubbed her hand across my chest and smiled with satisfaction at my promise.

"Mmm." She sighed happily. "How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?"

"I don't know. I really could do better." I said sarcastically. She sat up and hit me playfully on the chest."  
"Nicholas! You take that back!"

"I was kidding! Shesh! I think your getting stronger. That kinnda hurt."

"Want me to kiss it?" She said, absolutely adorably.

"It couldn't hurt…" I suggested. She easily undid the first three buttons on my plaid shirt and I smiled as she placed a trail of kisses from the start of where my skin was visible all the way up to my neck and jaw line. I rolled her on top of me as she placed the last kiss on my lips but before she could pull away I ran my tongue over her lips and slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I could feel her smiling as she parted her lips for me. As I pulled away I looked at her, both of us smiling hugely. The way we could only smile when we were together.

"You know what?" said asked.

"What?"

"I really really love you." I chuckled a little

"I really really love you too, Mi."

"Well good. Because honestly I think that's the way things are supposed to be."

"I couldn't agree with you more." We both lay there for a moment just being with each other until she reached over me to grab the remote off the coffee table.

"Let's watch something." She said.

"Alright, what?"

"Mmm… I don't know yet," she said as she scrolled the channels. She bit her lip as she continued to scroll down the channel listings. It was cute the was she was so concentrated. Finally she got to the pay per view movie channels and decided on The Notebook. I'd never seen it all the way through before but she had.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed! "This is, like, my favorite movie ever! Can we watch it, pleasee?!" I laughed. She knew I wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe."

The next morning Miley and her Mom drove with me to the airport. It really did seem like I had just landed here. But at the same time, so much had happened since I had. This time I wasn't counting down the minutes until I would be arriving at my destination. This time I wasn't desperate to leave. Because this time I was leaving Miley. And that was certainly never something I wanted to do. As we made our way through the airport I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach. _Two weeks? _How am I supposed to deal with that?! And even after those two weeks, what if things are different between Miley and I? We've been pretty much alone for the past month, so obviously it was easier for us to fall back in love. But now. Back in LA. With paparazzi, fans, jealous ex-girlfriends… ugh! Just then, Miley reached back to grab my hand, mid-thought. She pulled me close to her and whispered in my ear.

"Its okay. We're going to be fine." It was like she could read my thoughts. We sat in the terminal and waited for my flight to be called. Miley was sitting in my lap and I see she was about to cry. Before she could I rubbed my hand up and down her back and looked her in the eye.

"What happened to we're going to be fine?" She looked up at me

"Its not that. In my heart I know we will. But my head keeps getting in the way. I don't want to be away from you."

"You won't. I'll be with you always. In here." I took her hand and touched it to her heart. We laughed a little at the corny joke but it looked like she wasn't crying anymore. She closed her eyes and nodded her head a little as if to shake off the bad feelings. When she opened her eyes she looked at me and smiled.

"No more bad thoughts. These are the last few minutes we have together and were going to make them count!" It was amazing how she could go from 0 to 60 in less than 5 seconds. "Truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Well considering we're in an airport, I'm going to go with truth."

"Alright… you have to answer honestly. What about me annoys you the most?" Hmm. I thought about that one a long time. I honestly couldn't come up with anything. When you love somebody that much, the little "annoying" things really only make you love them _more _in the end.

"I really can't think of anything, Mi."

"Oh shut up! I know you're lying! What about my laugh? Or my mood swings? Or my stupid cankles? Or the- stop laughing! Why are you laughing?"

"Did you just say cankles?"

"Um yes actually, I did."

"Miley, that is ridiculous. You have a perfect body. How can you even think that?"

"How can _you_?! My body is far from perfect. In fact, nothing about me is perfect. You're the perfect one in this relationship, remember?

"Alright that's enough. Modesty is one thing but for you to consider yourself anything less than beautiful is insane. Your laugh makes me laugh even during my darkest moments. Most girls just try to be "on" all the time and are never real with me. You and I have something incredible and every time you yell at me for seemingly no reason, it reminds me that you feel comfortable enough with me to be yourself. And if I ever hear you saying you think your fat or have 'cankles' I'm taking you to the doctor to have your eyes checked. You are the most amazing, beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not just your body but _everything_ about you still amazes me."

She didn't say anything for a minute. She just stared at me. "Nick…" For a second I thought I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you" I smiled a little. Those three words were all I really needed to make me infinitely happy.

"I love you too, pretty girl." She smiled and cuddled into me once again as I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And by the way," I continued, "the only perfect thing about me is you."

**Aww, Nick really is the perfect man 3 Tell me what you thought in reviews! I'd really love love love to hear what you have to say! Thank you so much for reading also! XOXO, Tallie**


	6. You are the farthest I've gotten

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry it's been SO long since I uploaded! I've been feeling so gross and sick but I apologize for the wait! This chapter is pretty long and hopefully you'll like it! I had fun writing it! A little more PG-13 than usual so if you don't like it, don't read. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line! **

I sat in my penthouse suite listening to the songs I'd recorded over the past month. It was amazing how different my voice sounded when I was with Miley vs. when we were broken up. When I was with her, it was like every word I sang was truth. And nothing sounded stupid, or childish like it might have if I wasn't describing the most amazing girl on the planet. I was surprised when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw Miley had sent me a text because I knew she would still be on the plane. Sometimes being famous had its advantages. Like cell service on a privet jet.

_This is by far the longest plane ride ever. _I smiled. She'd never been one for patience.

_I wish I could be sitting there next to you- call me as soon as you land. I need to hear your voice_

_I will I promise! I feel like it's been at least three days since I saw you_

_Defiantly know what you mean, Mi. Don't worry once you get to La you'll be so busy with work and your friends you wont even remember me_

…_is that a joke? _

_Hopefully_

_Good. _

_Where are you now? _I knew where I _wished _she was now…

_Flying over Denver…can we go skiing soon?_

_I don't know how to say this Miley but I don't want you anywhere near skis._

_What? Why?!_

_Because its too dangerous and knowing you, something is bound to go terribly wrong. _

_That's not true. I'm going. Whether you like it or not_

_Well then I guess so am I_

_Really!?_

_If you jump, I jump, Jack._

I guessed that she had fallen asleep on the plane because I didn't hear from her again for a while. I started to worry until I got a call from her a few hours later.

"Hello?" I said, as I answered the phone without look to see who it was.

"Baby!" she squealed

"Mi! How was the flight, babe. I was getting nervous there for a minute."

"Aw I'm sorry! It was actually really fast. My mom claims I dozed off and was dreaming about you but she was _obviously _lying." I could hear her smile on the other end of the phone.

"_Obviously." _I mocked. "But I doubt it, you've been known to fall asleep ridiculously fast."

"Hey! That's hardly true and maybe I just fall asleep around you because you bore me."

"I do?" I said, half sarcastic half serious. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm still amazed that Miley spends time with me; that I have her back. I'm nowhere near good enough for her.

"Of course not! You know how much a love you!"

"Incredibly glad to hear you say that." And I was. "What are you doing tonight? Weren't you planning on seeing Demi when you got in?

"Yeah I was but she's working…" I could tell she was disappointed and had more to say. "Nicky…" and apparently wanted something.

"Yes, Mi?"

"Well, it's just that Carter has tickets to Coldplay for tomorrow night and you know how much I love them and I was just checking if you were okay with me going." She paused and I didn't really say anything. "I mean I know I don't need your permission but I want it." Ugh. Carter. I know I shouldn't be jealous of him, and truth be told I wasn't. He and Miley dated for a while when we were broken up but it never turned into anything. They stayed friends though and I was glad she could hang out with someone in Hollywood with out them _being _all… "Hollywood." But it still bothered me that she would practically be having a date with another guy while I was out of town.

"Well I'm not going to say I love the idea but I want you to have fun. Go, you'll have a great time babe. Carter's a good friend."

"Not as good as you!" she sang.

****

I stared blankly at the computer screen, which displayed a picture of the previous night. Accompanying the photo was the headline "Carter Dennis: Miley's New Man?" _NO. _I thought. _I'm Miley's new man. Me. Actually scratch that, I've always been Miley's man. _These websites drove me crazy sometimes. The picture I had been over thinking for the past fifteen minutes showed Miley walking next to a tall, muscular, blonde haired boy with blue eyes and tanned skin. She looked gorgeous and was wearing…well pretty much nothing. She had on a short, tight, high waisted black skirt and a dark gray deep v-neck t-shirt. She piled on a few necklaces and too much make up for just a friendly concert date in my opinion. She was holding unto his arm possibly because of the paparazzi swarming them and possibly because of the extremely high pumps she was wearing. _Ten more days. _Nick thought again. _Ten days and that will be me she's holding onto. _

_****_

I've never really kept a diary but sometimes I write things down on a notepad before I go to sleep. That way, later on I can look back and see how I was feeling and with any luck, maybe get a decent song out of it. However at this rate the only songs I would be writing would most likely bring people to jump off a cliff rather than make them want to sing along.

Wednesday- Miley called three times today but it still wasn't enough. I miss her more and more every minute. 12 more days.

Friday- More photos of Miley out with Carter showed up on the internet today. Possible song idea: "Can't hear the thoughts inside my head, I'm freaking out, I must be paranoid"

Monday- can this week be over already?

Wednesday- Finished editing a new song today- "Before the Storm." Sounded great but its still missing something. Maybe a duet??

Friday- Home in two days. Actually two days, seven hours, and twenty-one minutes.

Sunday: Just talked to Miley as I was boarding the plane. Be home in five hours. "Love is on its way

You'll find it's gonna be okay

'Cause love is on its way

It's alright you'll find a brighter day

'Cause love is on its way

As soon as I got off the plane I had my driver take me to Miley's. She wasn't expecting me for another hour because my flight had gotten in a little early so I stopped at a florist on the way over and picked her up a bouquet of her favorite flowers. My heart was racing as I punched in the security code to get in through her front gate. Who knew two weeks could go by so slowly? I walked up to the front door wearing a dark grey v neck t-shirt and jeans. It was surprisingly cool for L.A. but being from Texas I didn't mind.

As she opened the door I felt my heart beating in my stomach. She looked more beautiful than ever. She wore very short, frayed, jean shorts and a loose, sheer, white tank top with a little pocket on the left side in the chest area. I could see her lacy black bra underneath. Sometimes she made it so hard for me to be a gentleman. It took her a minute to process that I was standing in front of her but when she did she jumped into my arms and crashed her lips unto mine. After we both felt a little dizzy from lack of oxygen she pulled back and looked at me, smiling widely.

"Remind me again why I ever left Tennessee without you?" I smiled.

"No idea." I said, still out of breath from her kiss.

When we finally went inside Miley led me up to her room and we sat on her bed talking about everything we'd done since she left, and random things that if anyone else tried to talk to me about I'd getup and leave out of annoyance, but since it was Miley, I loved it. For example, the fact that Stephanie from Full House was a crystal meth addict, and how when she went to Mo's the other day, she saw a bunny that got her thinking about bunny lives. I.e. where they live, if they have families, how they're born, ect. Sometimes I wonder if I should take her to a mental institution or not. I always decide against it because I'm guessing she would not be allowed visitors.

"Nick?"

"Yeah"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Uh, I think the left." She was asking me which eye looked better with the make-up she had put on. We were now sitting in her huge bathroom as she took out dozens of little pots of eye shadow and mascara and those sticks (I wasn't exactly sure what they're called) that she puts above her eye lashes. It looked a little bit painful to apply. The right eye had heavy dark blue eye shadow with black rimming her eyes. The left eye had just one coat of black mascara on her upper lashes (which were already black and a pale purple eye shadow on her lid, which got lighter as it went up. She looked at me and shook her head as she took out a bottle of make-up remover.

"You would say that." She rolled her eyes as she began pouring the bottle onto a cotton ball and rubbing the makeup off her face.

"Yes I would. You know you don't even need any of that stuff to look beautiful. Your eyes are remarkable without it." She pretended to look annoyed even though I could see the corners of her mouth tilt slightly as she tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Ugh stop giving me compliments." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into her bedroom. "No more talking." She turned to face me and I held her chin as I brought her close to me for a kiss. As I tried to pull away she put her delicate hand on my arm and followed my lips with hers. When she finally took her lips away she took a few steps forward, pushing me down unto her bed. I pulled her on top of me and crashed my body into hers. I wasn't usually like this, but then again she wasn't usually half naked on her bed _wanting_ me. I sat up a little so I was resting against her headboard and she put her hands on my chest, placing one leg on either side of my waist.

Crashing her lips unto mine once again I opened my mouth without any hesitation and she stuck her tongue slowly traced her finger down my chest before arriving at my pants. As she began to undo the button to my jeans I grabbed her wrists and held them. I tried to look in her eyes but she was looking down.

"Mi, we shouldn't be doing this."

"But we're not doing anything wrong. I'm in love with you." She looked up at me when she said the last sentence.

"I am. I know you don't have a promise ring but I do." She was quiet for a minute.

"I just… Never mind."

"You just what?" I urged her to go on.

"I wanna," she paused and looked down again, "I wanna be your first." _WOAH_. That really took me off guard. I mean I know we both thought about it but I never thought she was serious. I didn't really know what to say. "We don't have to go all the way," she continued, "I just want to be the farthest you've ever gotten."

"Mi… you already are the farthest I've ever gotten."

"Really?"

"Well… yeah. Who else did you think I would have gotten to third with?"

"I don't know…" she lied.

"Have you? You know, gone farther with…someone else?" She didn't say anything. "I mean have you gone to third with anyone?" This was not a good sign. I felt my heart sink as the muttered something under her breath.

"Um, J-Justin…he kind of. Did…to me." I was glad she didn't go into specifics. This was awful. So she had gone farther with the child molester. Okay, so I'm sure she agreed to it willingly but still. He's 21, its wrong.

"Did you like it?"

"Nick, it doesn't matter if I liked it or not."

"Do you want me to? You know, do it to you?"

"You don't have to."

"But I kind of… want to. I want to be the farthest you've ever gotten too. Is that okay?" I said, trying not to sound jealous. It's not that I was competing with him by any means. I wasn't doing this because _he _had. I wanted to… please her.

"Of course it's okay. After. There's kind of something I want to do to you first, if you're okay with it. Something that I never did to Justin." She smiled, excitedly. It really turned me on to see her so eager. She put her hands back down and started to unhook my pants. She pushed me gently back onto the bed so I was lying down as she started to pull my pants down. It felt like she was moving them about half a centimeter per second. When they were finally down to my ankles she pulled them off along with my shoes. She leaned up a little so she was level with my… well, groin area and started to tug on the bottom of my boxers forcing them down, wearing just a bra and shorts so short they should probably be considered underwear. Before she could take my boxers off I looked at her

"Mi?"

"Mhm?"

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't really… know what I'm doing. Or what it's going to be like. But I know that I want to." She moved at the same slow pace while taking my boxers off. Once they were around my ankles I kicked them off.

"Whoa," she smiled at me.

I have to admit I was looking forward to it. I had morals and all but I was still a teenage guy. I was excited. She put her hand on my knee and just as she directed her glance back down the door to her room swung open. We looked up, horrified; and Miley let out a gasp.

"DAD..."

**Ohh everyone's worst nightmare! Hahaha what's Miley's dad going to do?! (Don't even want to think about what _my _Dad would do!) I'm so sorry to Genn and Izy again for not telling you guys about their stories! I totally forgot in my last post but once again check them out! NOW! Haha they're really great and adorable! Their page is GennandIzy160 so make sure to read! Question: would you guys like shorter stories more frequently or longer ones probably once a week? Let me know! My goal is to get 25 reviews before I upload next so please please review! I love ya'll!! XOXO, Tallie**


	7. Remember What We Were Like at Seventeen?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!! ...Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

Miley and I sat on the ground outside her parents room pressing our ears against the door like little kids, trying to hear what they were saying. We could make out what her Father was saying, seeing as he was screaming but her Mom was a little bit harder.

"I don't want her seeing him anymore!" Her Dad yelled. Miley flinched at that. She looked at me, not saying anything.

"Their seventeen. Remember what we were like at seventeen? We should be glad their not actually having sex." Her mom reasoned with him.

"And what if I hadn't come in the room. Hmm? You think they wouldn't stopped there?" Miley's Dad was usually completely fine with us kissing and all that. He never got mad, or acted too overprotective. But I could understand where he was coming from with this one. If I saw my teenage daughter's boyfriend doing what Miley and I had been before her Dad came into the room, I would have knocked the kid out right then and there. We couldn't hear much after that. Miley's Mom had gotten Billy Ray to calm down and they were speaking at a normal tone now. When we heard them moving around we went downstairs in case they opened the door. Miley was practically in tears.

"What are they going to do? What are _we _gonna do? What if I can't see you anymore?" She grabbed my shirt and buried her head into my chest letting out a small sob.

"Hey… hey look at me." She slowly did as I asked. "There is no one in the world, not even your parents, who could keep me away from you. I'm not going anywhere. This is bad. This is defiantly not good, but it could be a lot worse. Your parents are going to get over it and pretty soon things will go back to how they were before, I promise." She smiled a little and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"I know; you're right. You're always right. That's why I love you."

"Really? I thought it had something to do with my great looks and charming personality."

"Actually I think it's your modesty." She said sarcastically. I smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me and then laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Not really." Wow, she must be really upset about this whole thing. Miley was never not hungry.

"Alright what can I do? How can we get your mind off of this?" She smiled but didn't say anything. "What?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing. You just… You're perfect."

"Not this again." She laughed at my annoyance.

"Alright, alright just take the compliment and we can move on."

"Well I guess if I must, fine. I'm prince perfect. And you're princess perfect. And we'll live happily ever after together in Perfectville."

"Mmm that sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind getting away to Perfectville for a while. Tell me, what is it like there?"

"Well it's filled with beautiful castles and beaches and rainbows and it can be summer all year round."

"We get to control the weather in Perfectville?!"

"Of course we do. We get to control everything."

"Well in that case we will never fight in Perfectville. And we'll always be together."

"We'll never fight? This is sounding better and better every second."

"Well we wont fight unless you do something really annoying in which case I will be forced to be mad at you."

"I guess I better not screw this up then, huh?"

"I guess so, Nick" Just then we heard her parents walking downstairs. As they came into the kitchen it was hard to read the expressions on their faces. Miley's Mom looked understanding and her Dad looked… well pissed. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, her Dad spoke up.

"Alright here's the deal. I'm not happy with either of you right now. Especially you." He looked at me sternly. "But you're not in the hospital, you're not in trouble with the law, you're not pregnant, and I trust you have no intentions of posing that as a possibility." He continued, looking back at Miley. "So your Mother and I have decided that you two can continue spending time alone as long as there is an adult in the house, and the door will be left open. Same rules go for at the Jonas' and we want you home by ten every night. If you can follow these rules and earn our trust back, we will consider being more lenient."

I saw Miley open her mouth to protest but I stopped her before she got us into more trouble.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. And we will follow your rules for as long as we are told to." Her Dad looked at me and nodded.

"We know you're a great kid, Nick. And honestly, we both think that you two are great for each other. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still teenagers." Said Miley's Mom.

They were being totally reasonable. If Miley said anything now, I would know for sure that she started fights just for the fun of it. I'd had that theory in the back of my mind since we were 13 and she'd started yelling at me after I told her flushing fish down the toilet does not reconnect them with their birth parents, like in Finding Nemo.

Luckily, this time she didn't do anything other than just look embarrassed and sorry. She decided to join in the conversation at last.

"That's fair. I guess we just got carried away. But I'm not going to get pregnant. Anyway Nick doesn't want to have sex with me," she said casually. _Oh god. Stop. Talking. Now. _Her parents looked a mix between shocked and extremely relieved.

"I knew I liked him." Said Billy Ray. "Good man." He patted me on the shoulder before going upstairs. Her Mom stayed behind and for a moment there I thought she was going to give us the birds and the bees talk. She didn't, thank _god, _and after we talked for a minute about being "responsible" and "understanding the rules" she followed her husband. I looked at Miley. Before I could get a word in she cut me off.

"Well that went better than expected. I mean this sucks but at least we can still be alone together. Although that whole ten o'clock thing has really got to go. There's no way. I don't even get off work till seven. That gives us three hours tops. And I need more time with you or I'll go into a state of withdraw and the results will be just tragic."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at how she thought she could change her parent's minds. But I wouldn't have put it past her. When Miley decided she wanted something, she always got her way. Mostly because there was no one in the world that could ever tell her no. I was still a little thrown off by something she said earlier, however.

"Miley, do you really think I don't _want _to have sex with you?" She paused for a minute before answering.

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm. You really are delusional."

**See? It didn't turn out that badly! Keep checking back for chapter 8 I already have it written and I'm just waiting to upload! Probably mid-week. I know this is shorter than usual but since I'm going to start uploading more frequently the chapters will be a little less lengthy. (Alliteration! ...I'm a nerd.) Thank ya'll so much for reading! Don't be a silent reader (I stole that from someone) ...Review!! XOXO, Tallie**


	8. Hickies and Burnt Lasagna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!**

I entered my house to the sound of my girlfriend laughing and the smell of home made lasagna. Not exactly an awful end to the day. It was six thirty and I had been on set for JONAS all day with my brothers. Kevin and Joe had gone to pick up the recordings of some new songs we had finished the other day but I was in too much of a rush to see Miley to bother going with them. I went into the kitchen to see Miley and my Mom loading little balls of chocolate chip cookies onto trays that would enter the oven as soon as it was through being occupied by the delicious pasta dish currently being baked.

"Nick!" Miley screeched as she ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. God, it was good to see her. Sure, it had only been about 20 hours since we'd last been together. But after being apart for so many months, I would never take a minute with her for granted again.

"Hey" I said before kissing her lightly on the lips. I wasn't as comfortable with PDA around my parents as she was. For example I would never proclaim to them that I wanted to have sex with Miley while we were standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" I said, walking over to her.

"How was filming, honey?" she said, hugging me.

"Pretty good. Joe and Kev are picking something up. They'll be home for dinner. What have you guys been doing? Other than cooking. A lot."

"Well after we went through all your baby pictures, your mom showed me that little blanket you used to, or, _still_ sleep with." Miley said, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I held onto her hands and laced my fingers through her own. This I could deal with.

"What was its name? Mr. Shruggles, was it?" My mom laughed loudly at her joke. That was one of the many ways Miley fit right in with my family. All the women had extremely obnoxious laughs. But it was one of the greatest sounds I've ever heard. I knew she was joking of course. Miley had already seen all my baby pictures anyway. And she new about the blanket thing from breaking into my bunk on the tour bus. She mocked it mercilessly for days afterwards.

"Hey that's not something to joke about. Mr. Shruggles is an important part of this family." I defended.

"If you think he's joking, Miley he's not."

"Don't worry, I know. He is the serious one after all." She said, scrunching her nose up at me.

"Alright enough. I need to go upstairs and get changed." I looked from Miley to my Mom as they continued talking about me like I wasn't there, before moving on to the nail color Miley was wearing. Neither of them really seemed to notice my absence.

"Yeah O.P.I has really cute new colors, too. Have you seen "Candy Apple Red?" was the last thing I heard before I walked up the stairs. It was nice that Miley and my Mom got along so well. It would have been a hell of a lot harder for us to be together if my family didn't approve.

I took a fast shower and changed from my set clothes into jeans and a long sleeved tan waffle shirt with the sleeves pushed up a bit. I put all the dirty clothes scattered around my room into the hamper and made my bed. I knew Miley would probably be coming up here after dinner and even though she'd seen my room a billion times I wanted it to be nice for her. I came downstairs and found my Dad listening to the new songs with Kevin. Joe and Miley were having some sort of argument about the guy who played Barney in the next room and Frankie was helping my Mom set the table. After greeting my Dad I walked into the family room where Miley was and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You're so wrong. Take it back."

"Nope." Miley refused.

"Take. It. BACK."

"Never" she said squinting her eyes playfully.

"You're dead!" Joe yelled as he ran over to Miley and pretended to hit her. I slapped him hard on the arm for real and pushed him away.

"Please don't touch my girlfriend." I said, calmly

"It's alright Nick I can take care of myself." She said nuzzling into me.

"I still don't trust that one." I said starting at Joe.

"Ouch. Hey did you hear the songs we picked up? They're awesome. Seriously, your vocals are amazing." Joe said.

"No I haven't yet, are they really that good?" I asked excitedly

"Dude, you just gotta hear 'em." Just then Frankie came in the room and told us it was time for dinner. I sat on my usual side of the table with Miley next to me and Joe on the other side of her. Facing us were Kevin and Frankie with our parents on either end. After saying a prayer my Mom served us the lasagna along with salad and garlic bread.

"Are you sure Miley made this?" Kevin asked in between bites. It was a known fact that Miley couldn't cook to save her life. Luckily my Mom had taken her under her wing and started to teach her a thing or two. Miley gave Kevin a displeased look. My Mom looked over and said,

"Yes I'm sure. In fact I hardly did anything. Miley practically made it herself."

"It's amazing! I must say you have improved greatly since the first time you helped make dinner, Miss Miley." My Dad commended her.

Hmm. The first time you helped make dinner… _It was a Wednesday and my brothers and I had been going door to door at the Disney execs office being tossed around back and forth as to whether or not we would be signing for our own show. It had been a long day and we were all looking forward to going home to Momma's cooking. Unfortunately that's not what was in store. The smell of burned rubber greeted us as soon as we pulled in the driveway. Miley had single handedly destroyed three plastic containers full of food. Turns out my Mother had told her to put the food into pans and into the oven and she had somehow mistaken pans for Tupperware. I'm sure the food itself was probably alright but we never actually got around to eating it. Miley was so disappointed that it took her a week to get over it. We ended up going out to dinner that night…_

After dinner I led Miley up to my room on Frankie's orders to look for his favorite video game that were all going to play later on. Since I knew exactly where it was already, we decided to have a little fun before we went back downstairs.

"I don't think I ever gave you a proper hello," I said pulling her body against mine.

"Hmm I think you're right." She looked up at me and pushed her lips hard onto mine. It didn't take long for us to end up horizontally on the sofa in my room. Her tongue was in my mouth as she lay on top of me squirming about and digging her body into mine. When we parted our lips for air she gasped "are you comfortable?" in between breaths. "I mean," she took another breath, "do you want me to move?" We kissed for a few more long seconds before I responded.

"Don't you dare move." I commanded. She didn't. Instead, she grabbed at my shirt and began to tug it away from my body. It really didn't do anything seeing as I was probably sixty pounds more than her but I didn't mind. As she lifted up her body a bit to move her face right on top of mine, I placed my hands on her lower hips and dug them into her skin. I started moving them up and under her shirt without even thinking about it. When my hands were about four inches away from the clasp of her bra she sucked hard on my tongue and I couldn't help but reach my fingers up to un-hook it.

We parted again for air and she moved her head down kissing my neck. She started sucking on the same sweet spot she'd found over a year ago and I put my hand down on her thigh and started messaging it slowly. I inched my hand up higher and higher on her thigh. She had left her mark on my neck and was now sucking lightly on my lower lip as I closed my eyes. She released my lip and breathed out "Nick…" longingly into my mouth. Just as I reached to pull her shirt over her head we heard a voice calling from downstairs

"Where's that game?!" Yelled Joe. We both laughed slightly and hung our heads in defeat.

"Why does this always happen?" Miley asked, annoyed. I helped her off of me and I waited for a moment for my… body to go back to its "normal" state as she hooked her bra back on and straightened out her hair. We grabbed the video off the dresser and walked downstairs.

"Jeez what took so long?" Frankie asked

"I bet I know" Joe sang obnoxiously, so low that only Miley and I could hear it. As we sat down on the sofa Miley snuggled into me and tried her best to kick Joe in the head as he and Frankie sat on the floor in front of us. I put my hand on her inner thigh as she sat down and rubbed it with the pad of my thumb. She held tightly onto my arm as I held the game controller, making it difficult to play; but I certainly didn't mind. We both felt the want between us as we tried to keep it PG for the other two people in the room. About fifteen minutes later, Frankie got up to get some drinks from the kitchen. Joe looked up and pouted as he saw Miley and I starring annoyingly into each other's eyes, huge goofy smiles on both our faces. I stretched to kiss her lightly on the nose and Joe smirked noticing the dark red mark along the side of my neck.

"Hmm. Was that _always _there?" he asked, arrogantly. Miley and I must've been thinking the same thing.

"Oh shut up," we said in unison.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to review!!! Please??! And check back on Sunday for the next chapter... I've got a few surprises!!**


	9. And ACTION!

**Chapter Nine- Sunday as promised! It's a little bit of a different direction with this one but I hope you guys like it! Here it is:**

**Miley's Point of View:**

The following months flew by. It was amazing how fast time came and went whenever I was with Nick. We were pretty much inseparable. No pun intended. I honestly never expected this would happen. I'd always dreamt about it. About being with him again. But after I was left heart broken so long ago I just figured I would never get a chance to be completely happy again. He could be with anyone. Any girl in the world and he choose me? It didn't make sense.

I thought about that for a while as I sat in the hair and make-up trailer. My hair was currently being blown out and I was getting dark eye make up applied. For today's scene I would be wearing a black bra with a see through white tank top about two sizes too small, and a green skirt, which ended just a couple inches above my knees. It was 102 degrees in Georgia today… _Great. _Luckily we would be splashing around in the ocean for most of the scene so I wouldn't get too hot. Anyway, I would be more than happy to do anything for this movie. The Last Song was so important to me, and I was really into my character, Ronnie Miller. Not to mention my hotter than hot on-screen boyfriend Liam Hemsworth.

Today was our very first day filming and nothing could make me more excited. Well, unless Nick was here. But I talked to him every night and I knew he was having fun with his brothers on their world tour. Still, I worried about him. And I know he worried about me too. And missed me. Which I have to admit made me feel a whole lot better about being separated. Geographically, not emotionally of course.

"Miley you're needed on set!" I heard a voice call from outside the trailer. _Here we go. _I thought to myself. I stepped outside and was hit immediately by the stifling heat, which was amplified as the suns rays were reflected off Liam's bare torso. Wow. He was defiantly built. I felt a little awkward as he came over to me and pulled me in for a hug.  
"You ready to make some magic?" He said in his thick accent. _What?! _I thought to myself. "Movie magic, I mean."

"Oh." I laughed, "of course. Always ready!" He smiled at me as we walked down to the beach. As we approached the section of the beach where we were filming, I could see the director walking towards us.

"Miley! Liam!" He called. "Listen, I want to talk to you guys about a few things before we get started." He said when we reached him. "I just want you guys to have fun with this scene. I know this is our first day on set, and you don't know each other that well, but all I can say is… get to know each other. This is a love story. If our audience doesn't buy that you're in love, we're screwed. No pressure."

As he walked away I grew a whole lot more nervous. Acting in love with Liam? I don't even know the guy. Sure he's cute… okay really really cute. Really fucking hot, actually. But I don't think I could act in love with anyone but Nick. Guess I chose the wrong profession then…

"Miley? You in there?" Liam waved a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I was completely spaced out after thinking about Nick.

"Yeah! Sorry I kind of just… Alright. So we have to act in love. I guess we should get to know each other a little. Tell me something about."

It turned out that we weren't needed on set just yet so we went back to my trailer and talked for about an hour. As we sat next to each other on the sofa he faced me and started talking. He told me all about his family, his house in Australia, and his career. It was the kind of stuff you tell someone you just met, but not if you have to act in love. What was I supposed to do with the fact that his favorite color was blue and he had a dog named Skipper?

"But… tell me something about yourself. Something private. Something you would only tell someone you completely trust.

"How do I know I can completely trust you?"

"I haven't given you any reason not to."

"True…"

"So go on. Tell me."

"Okay. Here goes" He paused a moment. "Well you know how I said I took a few years off after high school?" I nodded. "Well. The truth is… I was in rehab." Wow. Wasn't expecting that. I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Alcohol. And drugs. And… violence."

"Wow." _Cool, Miley. I'm sure that's making him feel real comfortable._ "So… wow. How did you get started on all of that?" He looked a little bit awkward sitting there. But I was surprised at how much he opened up to me.

"Well during high school I kind of got involved with the wrong crowd. It started after my Father got sick. I started doing things… stupid things that I knew were just wrong. At first I would just be hanging out with my 'friends' and we would get drunk and high and get into trouble. But then I started it all the time. I would do a few hits, get completely wasted, and go out and steal something. Or smash something just because I felt like it. Because I was so angry. Then I met Megan. She was… well she was my first love. She was absolutely perfect. She had this long blonde hair that every time she moved would just shine in the sun."

I smiled, wondering if that's how Nick thought of me. That's definitely how I thought of him. Minus the blonde hair thing…

"Anyway we dated for a long while." He continued. She got me away from all the darkness. All the bad in my life. She made me start feeling again. But this time it was all the good feelings I wanted to have. Then something happened. The next summer I found out my Dad had six months left to live. After that I didn't really do anything. I would spend all day getting high. This time off of harder stuff. I spent two months chasing the high I'd felt the previous time. It was never enough though. I never felt relaxed, like I used to. It scared me a little, so I resorted to even harder drugs. Pretty soon I… well I wasn't a good person, so to say. I would get so angry, and take it out on everyone. Physically. I would find the boys I used to hang out with just so I could beat them down. I just needed someone to blame. After a while I started talking to my Dad. That's when everything changed.

I told him everything. Everything I was feeling, everything I was scared of. I just let it all out. He told me that everything would be okay. Even though he wasn't going to be there, he knew I would be okay. He asked me to go to rehab for him, and I did. I got out a week before he died. He told me he was hanging on to see me become the person he could be completely proud of. I was the last person to be with him as he died. It was… awful. But I almost feel like I got closure. Being with him and him being able to see me, and feel proud… God I'm sorry. That was ridiculous." He said shaking his head and laughing, lightly. "You really didn't care about any of that, did you? I'm sorry to just dump everything on you like that. I shook my head frantically.

"No! No!" I said putting a hand on his arm and rubbing it lightly. "Of course I care. I can't believe you went though all of that. That's really awful. I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what that must have been like."

I wasn't lying. I really meant it. I couldn't believe that he just told me all of that. He really did trust me. Jeez. Any problems I thought I had seemed insanely small now.

"Its alright. Don't worry. I feel surprisingly… okay. It was a while ago. But I still miss him all the time." He said.

"Of course you do. God, you're so strong." He laughed and looked at my hand, still rubbing his impossibly toned bicep. "No!" I laughed. "Not like that… I mean you're really brave. The fact that you can even tell that story to me… I'm honored that you trust me so much."

"Well you haven't given me a reason not to, right?" I smiled.

"Right" Just then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Miley, Liam, for real this time. We're ready to shoot."

"Guess we should go then" he said, extending his hand for me. I took it as he helped me off the sofa.

"Thanks" I smiled. I couldn't help but feel something… different as our skin made contact. Not bad, necessarily. Just- different.

"Damn it's hot out here"

"It's incredible. I'm completely missing out on the cold. It's winter right now in Australia… so glad I'm in the states." Liam said.

"It's winter?!" God that's strange."

"Yeah it's a bit confusing."

"Hmm."

We were standing about shin-deep in the water on the bright shining beach as we waited for one of the technicians to anchor the camera on the base so it could follow us as we ran through the water.

"Alright! Everyone in character?" The director yelled, looking at Liam and I. We nodded, focusing ourselves for the scene. _Okay, _I thought. _Act in love. Think about what he's been though. Think about the way he opened up to you. Think about Nick. _

"Action!"

Liam grabbed my hand and twirled me around through the crashing waves. We jumped, splashed, squealed, laughed, and generally acted naively and insanely in love.

"Kiss!" _What? We weren't supposed to be kissing on screen for a month! _Liam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close. Lifting me into his arms he crashed his lips upon mine and immediately opened his mouth for me. I slipped my tongue in and pretty soon I needed oxygen. We parted lips for a second only to reunite them moments later more urgent than before. He pulled me even closer to him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. It was like my lips were glued to his. He was much less gentle than Nick. He didn't seem to worry about whether or not he was putting too much pressure on me. I was all too aware of the surrounding paparazzi snapping pictures like crazy. This was probably their dream come true.

"Cut!" Liam stood me gently back down again. I looked up at him only to see him staring back at me. I couldn't put my finger on it put there was something in his eyes I'd seen before. He looked like all the teenage boys I'd met in meet and greets that had asked me for my number or used some ridiculous pick-up line on me. He looked at me like Nick did, except in this case the feeling was not mutual. I felt a little bit nervous as I realized then that Liam and I weren't just friends. He _liked _me. How was I going to explain this one?!

**I hope you liked it! Please please please review! Tell me what you guys are thinking whether it's good or bad! Please don't be shy! I love ya'll! Don't forget to check out the grammy's tonight! Thanks again! XOXO**


	10. How Was It?

**Hey ya'll, I'm so sorry it's been SO long since I've updated. I know I promised a few weeks ago, but a friend of my familys passed away about a month ago and I didn't feel like I could keep writing while I was dealing with it. At least not on this story. But last night I started working on it again and here is chapter ten! I hope you haven't given up on this story because I haven't given up on writing it...**

"It's just not want I wanted to wake up to that's all." Nick continued. They had been fighting on and off over the phone for about an hour. Nick was in LA but had plans to fly out to Georgia tomorrow to surprise his Miley, but right now she probably didn't even want him there.

"Look, baby, things like this are always going to come up. If you can't be okay with that then there's always going to be a weird space between us." She reasoned.

"I know. I know you're right but do know how hard it is to watch some other dude feel up my girlfriend for the whole world to see? I mean even I can't do that and I'm the one you're actually with."

He tried to sound level headed but by the end of his sentence anger rose inside of him and he couldn't help but take it out on Miley. By this point she was getting a little annoyed. She understood, obviously. But what was the big deal? Its not like it was her decision whether or not she had to kiss him. But Nick wouldn't understand that. She heard a knock on the door, signaling that she had two minutes until she was needed on set.

"Nick I can't talk about this right now I really need to go on shoot." She thought she heard him mutter "as usual" on the other end, but decided to let it go. "Okay I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do. I'll call you when I get off for the day, alright?"

"Mhm. I'll talk to you later babe." He hung up, sounding annoyed. Even though they both knew they would be fine, moments like this made Miley wonder how the distance would impact their relationship. But right now she needed to be focused. She walked out of her trailer and walked onto set, hoping that things would somehow magically work themselves out.

They didn't. In fact, when Miley called Nick later than night, their fight was way worse than before.

"It's not my fault! I'm gone for three months Nick. That's it. You're almost always gone. I never see you and I never complain about it and now for the first time when I have to do something for myself, you make me feel like I'm an awful person? Like I should feel guilty for working? Fine. If that's how you want to play it, then I'm sorry for being _so_ selfish." She yelled sarcastically. Obviously she wasn't sorry. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"That's not fair Miley!" he said forcefully. "You know that's not what I meant. And don't try to flip this around on me. I'm just trying to be with you. To make this work again but clearly you don't want that."  
"_I _don't want that?! Are you kidding?! Excuse me but last time I checked I wasn't the one who ended this relationship the first time and then shook it off like it was just some… oh how did you put it? 'young, immature relationship.' I don't need to try to flip this on you, Nick, because you're the one starting it. I can't talk right now I have to get up early and I don't want to be tired. Its already getting late here" It was a complete lie, Miley didn't have to be at work until 6pm the next day because they were shooting a night scene. In fact, she should probably have stayed up all night and slept all day so she would be ready, but she didn't feel like continuing this argument much longer.

"So you're ignoring this just like you always do." He said, frustration in his voice. It sounded like he was outside somewhere. In a restaurant, maybe. "We'll talk tomorrow. I love you, Miley," he continued. She paused. No matter what situation they were in, or how bad their current fight was, they had never gone to bed without at least saying 'I love you.' Maybe she didn't completely feel it at the time, but there was no way she could ever deny not always loving him with 100% of herself.

"I love you too" was the last thing she said before going to sleep that night. Not that she really slept at all. She tossed and turned in a fitful state all night trying not to think about the harsh words they had exchanged. She didn't really mean it. She was just angry. But Nick didn't know that. And what if he thought she actually meant everything she said? What if _he _had meant everything _he_ said? Did he actually resent her that much? She closed her eyes and saw his face staring back at her. She could almost feel his arms wrap around her from behind and whisper in her ear, "I forgive you. We're okay. Now go to sleep and don't worry yourself about this. You don't want to be running late tomorrow." Just the thought of his body lying next to hers made her feel safe and loved. But when she turned her head and saw nothing but a pillow, the feeling disappeared.

Nick got off the plane at 2 30am and by the time he was in the taxi, it was a difficult task to keep his eyes from drooping. He decided to take a nap on the way to Miley's so that once he got there he would actually be able to apologize, rather than just collapse at her front door. Though he imagined her taking care of him afterwards wouldn't be all that bad. When he woke up, he felt rested and ready to grovel. It was still dark out and he guessed it was probably around 3 30am. After grabbing his bags out of the taxi, Nick paid the driver and looked up at the big house. Miley had told him her room was overlooking the garden, so he walked to the side of the house and picked up at handful of pebbles. One by one, he threw them lightly at the window, being careful not to break anything.

As Miley lay in bed she could hear a faint tapping on the window. Looking up, confused and slightly annoyed she got up and walked across the room. Opening the shudders, Miley looked down to see Nick, standing in the heavy night air waiting for her to forgive him. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Are you serious?!" she asked, still shocked from the sight of him.

"Are you?! What if I had been some creepy stalker, trying to get a look at you. You can't be so trusting of everyone Miley!" she rolled her eyes and Nick saw her head disappear from his view. Seconds later, she came running out the front door into his arms. Jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist she met his lips with her own and kissed him hungrily. He moved his arms down and held her lower back tightly. When she took her lips away from his he looked up at her and smiled.

"God I missed that." He said. She giggled and smiled back at him.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Miley I'm so sorry" he blurted out, suddenly remembering his purpose for coming there. "I never meant to be that stupid jealous boyfriend that-"

"You weren't." she cut him off. "It was nothing"

"But I don't want you to think I don't trust you," he continued.

"I don't!" she answered quickly.

"You mean everything to me and I promise I won't bother you with my irrational fears anymore."

"Nick!" she yelled laughing. "Its okay! I'm not mad. I… you're here! I can't believe this!" Miley couldn't try to hide her excitement. Nick was her everything. Thinking she would be away from him for so long was something she almost couldn't bare. She crashed her lips onto his and slipped her tongue into his mouth once again. She pulled her arms tighter around his neck and moaned into his mouth before he pulled away. After getting a seconds breath she moved her lips to his neck and began sucking and biting it lightly.

"Looks like you missed me too" he said, thoroughly enjoying what she was doing.

"Mmh" she smiled on his neck and sent chills down his back as her lips vibrated against his skin.

"Um, Mi" he said after a moment. "As amazing as that feels, I think we have visitors." She pulled her face away from his neck and looked up noticing the three pre-teen girls looking on from the upstairs window in the house across from hers, staring in shock at the teenagers. They were probably pulling an all-nighter, dreaming about what their first kiss would be like and Miley felt a little sentimental towards them. Miley waved and smiled at them sarcastically, which sent them into a giggling fit.

"My room?" she asked. When she tried to stand on her own two feet again, Nick kept his grip on her and insisted on carrying her into her bedroom.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you go after we've been apart for this long. Not even close, babe." He whispered in her ear as he walked up the stairs, both of them being careful not to wake Noah or her Mother.

"What about your bags?" she whispered back, as Nick closed the bedroom door with his foot.

"Later. Right now I'm all yours." With that, Miley pushed her body forward and forced Nick forward onto her bed. He fell backward onto her bed with a soft thud, making them both laugh as she lowered herself onto him kissing him roughly. He scooted them further up the bed so his head was on her pillows. Holding him tightly against her body he dug his hands into her hips and moaned into her mouth. She pulled her lips away long enough to pull his shirt off and over his head before connecting them again. She rubbed her hands over his toned abs and chest. He'd really grown up in the past few months. Nicks hands ran over her chest and down to the hem of her tight t-shirt. She rubbed his arms as if to grant him permission. She sat up slightly and he pulled the shirt over he head, giving her Goosebumps from the sudden cold air. Unfortunately for him, she'd fallen sleep with a bra on that night. _Fortunately_, however, it was cheetah print and black lace. Unable to control himself any longer, he turned them over and pushed himself onto her even harder than before, kissing her rough and fast.

"I love you" she breathed out. He looked at her, his hand around her rib and kissed from the bottom of her wire bra up and around her breast until he reached her neck, sucking it lightly.

"I love you too." They both paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes before Miley reached down and touched the top of Nick's jeans, sliding her fingers so they were bent half way into his pants. "Miley…" he warned, half moaning.

But she didn't stop. Instead, she pulled her free hand from his hair down to his pants as well. She violently un-did the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down pushing his pants along with it. When she couldn't push them down any further she used her legs to pull them down and Nick kicked them off when they reached his ankles. She wrapped her legs around him and bit his ear gently, moaning his name into it and sending him through the roof. When she felt him getting hard over her she giggled. He placed his hands on her tummy and tried to catch his breath as he was still dizzy from the effect she had on him.

"Miley… what are we doing." She looked down at his body, lying on top of hers and a smile spread across her face.

"I don't know. Having fun..." She said playfully, slipping a hand in his boxers. He jumped at the sudden contact and she laughed, loudly. He put his lips on hers to stifle the noise, which always made him smile.

"Don't you think we should at least talk about this first?" he reasoned with her, pulling away.

"I don't know," she said. "Don't be so shy, baby! Its nothing I haven't seen before… I just _need_ you," she continued, seriously now. She dug her nails into his back and he met her lips once again. He didn't care what they were doing anymore. The truth was he couldn't control it. He needed her even more. He kissed her rougher than before, biting her lips and taking her wrists in his hands and pulling them to either side of the bed. Every curve of her body fit into his perfectly. Always the yin to the others yang, Miley grew conscience of their actions now. When she felt him hard against her thigh she pulled away.

"Stop… Nick." She gasped, out of breath. He looked up at her and stopped. "You're right. We should talk about this first."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Well… not _all _ears." She teased looking down, referencing his new 'best friend.'

"Way to ruin the moment, Mi."

"Okay I'm sorry. I just. I'm not ready to, you know…"  
"Of course. Me either. I wasn't expecting that, babe."

"Okay. Good. Because I want you. Believe me I really do but," she paused, "I can't give myself to you right now. I'm sorry." She finished, looking a little disappointed.

"Baby that's okay." He said, brushing her arm reassuringly. "Hey," he said, locking her eyes, "I don't need anything more than you already give me." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "But maybe I could give you something" he continued. "You know, we never really got time to um, finish, the other day. In your room…before we got, well, interrupted." They both blushed at the memory.

"Yeah…" Miley said, catching on. "I think you're right. So remind me again, what were you gonna do to me?"

"Anything you want me to, pretty girl." He smiled at her rubbing his fingers across her small tummy.

"Well in that case…" she said, pulling her short pajama shorts down exposing her thin navy blue thong against her tanned, smooth skin. He kissed her gently and rubbed her upper thigh lightly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips anticipating what he would do. He looped his finger around the band of her underwear pulling them off. She breathed out heavily as his eyes bore into her. "Baby…" she said quietly. He chuckled at her impatience.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." He slowly moved his fingers closer and closer to her until hand was an inch away from her. He slipped a finger in her, covering her mouth with his as she shivered from the unexpected feeling he gave her. As he explored the area she did her best to suppress the moan she felt rising in her chest. As he continued rubbing her faster and faster, she put her hands behind her head to grab onto the pillow she was currently resting on. He looked up at her, both of them clearly enjoying the interaction

"Can I?" he asked. She nodded, completely unsure of just what he was asking. But at that point, anything he did to her would have been just fine. He pulled her thong off completely with one hand, exposing her to him for the first time. She felt a feint blush rise to her cheeks although she really didn't care much. She felt completely comfortable around Nick. He moved downwards and slipped his tongue in, sending her through the roof.

"Oh my god… Nick." It didn't take long before her whole body heated up and shook with pleasure. He moved his way back up to her face, planting gentle kisses on her stomach as he did so. When he was finally looking her in the eye he spoke.

"How was it?"

"Seriously? You have to ask that question?" he didn't say anything, just smiled slightly as her heart melted. "It was amazing" she said, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you so much."

"I love _you_ so much." He replied. He moved up and put his arms around her so she could fall asleep in his arms, perfectly happy.

**There you go! A little more graphic than I usually write.. was it okay with everyone? Please let me know and review!**


	11. This Could be Awkward

**Hey yall I'm SO sorry this is so late! I've been feeling not so great lately (as I said) and it's just been really hard. But I'm back and writing so expect more and more uploads to come. Thank you so much for checking back and keeping up with this story! I hope you enjoy it! I have a question at the bottom so reply if you can!**

"Morning" Miley woke up only to see Nick staring down at her, the feeling of excitement from last night's activities still in her body.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"About 20 minutes." He confessed.

"Normally I would be upset for not waking me up to see you for 20 extra minutes, but since I love you so much I'll forget it." He laughed at her reasoning.

"So Miley," she cringed at how formal he sounded using her full name. "I think we should talk about, you know, last night." He said, looking a little insecure as the words escaped his mouth.

"Ugh! _How _did I know this was coming?" she said dramatically. "Babe, we don't need to have this whole conversation. It happened. I don't think you regret. It I most definitely don't regret it. And we love each other. Plus like everyone does that." she read his unhappy expression. "I mean, not that it didn't mean anything to me. It did. But I'm just saying, ask anyone in a normal high school. Every girl there has gotten finger banged one time or another." She said casually. He looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You're really something, you know that?"

"I've been told" she said, and smiled at him cutely. "But wait, I just have one thing bothering me. It's just… you're not going to expect more of me or want to go farther anytime soon right? I mean you're not going to be bugging me to… reciprocate?"

"Miley, of course not. Nothing is going to change between us at all. It's not like I became a different person overnight. I promise if you're okay, I'll always be okay. I don't need anything more than just to be sitting next to you. Everything else is icing on the cake." she smiled, knowing everything he said was the truth. "So you really liked it?" he asked after a minute, referring to her comment last night.

"Absolutely really really liked it!"

"Enough to want to try it again?" she smiled at that and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

"Maybe..." she smiled. "But not right now, I don't feel like taking my underwear off again." He laughed and shook his head at her. Just then, Miley noticed the red light beeping on her blackberry, indicating she had a text message.

"Morning Sweetie, Noah and I went out to do some shopping- were having breakfast at the café in town at ten. Meet us there when you're up! Love you, Mom. P.s. whose bags were those outside the house this morning?"

"Oops, I guess the secrets out." Miley said, turning to Nick.

"Was it ever a secret to begin with?" he asked

"No, but sometimes I just like the secretively of it! Knowing that you're all mine and no one else knows about us. It's cool in a way. I've got you branded."

"Should I take offence to that?" he inquired, a little unsure of his girlfriend's sanity.

"I don't think so," she said indifferently. "Breakfast in an hour! I need to shower real quick before we go." She paused for a moment looking at him once again. "Come with me?"

"Seriously?" he asked, a little shocked. She didn't answer for a while.

"No" she decided. He mentally slapped himself for questioning her the first time.

"Tease" he said, joking. She stuck her tongue out at him in retort.

"Well excuse me for having morals"

"Mhm. If you say so. You get in the shower and I'll get my things from outside. I'm starving so let's _try _to be on time." He said, referring to Miley's constant lateness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mocked, waving him off.

Forty minutes later they were out the door dressed and ready to go. Miley had decided on a cute olive colored tank dress and cowboy booths while Nick wore his usual jeans and a plaid button up.

"Look who's on time Nicky" Miley sang as they made there way to the car.

"Alright I'll admit I didn't give you enough credit."

"Well thank you. As long as we're clear on that." Nick laughed opening the passenger door for his girlfriend. "How long as you here for?" Nick flinched at the thought of leaving so soon, an action that caused Miley's mega-watt smile to fade.

"Tomorrow morning." He looked over at her apologetically. She took a breath in and nodded her head

"You're here now." She said taking his hand from the steering wheel. He smiled over at here intertwining their fingers. "This is gonna be the best 24 hours of your life, kid."

"Excuse me…kid? I'm older. And more mature. Therefore you're the kid."

"Oh please. You may be more mature but we both know who wears the pants in this relationship." They both cracked up at that.

"Fine! I surrender. I'm happily whipped." He squeezed her hand lovingly and she smiled. They reached a stoplight and Miley took a minute to look around at the town. She hadn't had much time to look around since she got there. But with Nick, everything seemed to slow down.

"I love you, Nick," she said looking over at him.

"I love you too" he replied, leaning down to place a kiss on their interlocked fingers. Looking down at them he felt as if his hands were almost too rough to hold hers. Miley disagreed. However they both seemed to agree that their fingers hit together perfectly. When they arrived at the restaurant they looked around and saw Tish sitting at a table with Noah and one other person who's back was turned toward them. It appeared to be a boy. Upon seeing Nick, Noah immediately jumped up and threw her arms around his waist. She always loved Nick and even called him her almost-brother.

"Nick! We didn't expect you! Oh my goodness! Come sit down!" Tish yelled. Apparently Miley's unusually loud voice was inherited from her mother.

"I know, sorry to intrude! It was kind of spur of the moment." He said answering Miley's mom. "Hey Noie" he said laughing. "I've missed you too." He and Miley sat down and Nick immediately felt Miley's hand reach out to him under the table for him to hold. He would never get tired of being able to kiss her or hug her or even touch her whenever he wanted.

"Oh gosh! I almost forgot!" Tish exclaimed suddenly, "This is Liam! Liam this is Miley's boyfriend Nick" Miley couldn't help but notice the way Liam's face contorted momentarily at the use of the word boyfriend. She never actually mentioned she was dating anyone, but Miley figured he had probably read about it online, or seen their picture on a tabloid magazine in line at the grocery store or something.

_Hmm_, thought Miley. _This could be awkward._

_**S**_**o to be honest I'm a little unsure of where I want to take the whole Liam thing. I'm liking them together these days (please don't hate me!) so I thought it might be interesting to the story but it _is_ a Niley story and I just don't know if it's right for this plot line. Let me know what you think along with any other comments yall have. Thank you again! xoxo**


	12. Dizzy With Fear

**Hey ya'll here's chapter 12! I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve so I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep checking back!**

Miley's POV

3 months later.

"Keep going, t-that's so good!" After a few minutes, I felt the gooey liquid gush onto my hands and went to the bathroom to wash it off, bringing a tissue back with me.

"Here, babe" I said to him.

"You know, it's better and better every time," he said with a wink.

"I'm glad." I said smiling. He pulled his pants back up after cleaning himself off and held me close for a kiss.

"I better get going, I have work tomorrow early in the morning."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow or something, will you?"

"Of course. We start the press tour next week I think. Early mornings…but at night we'll be able to be alone as much as we want." He said pushing my body hard against his again.

"Can't wait," I said back, in the same sexy tone of voice.

"Goodnight, baby"  
"Goodnight, Liam" I sang.

As I closed the door and watched him make his way back to the car, I couldn't help but notice that he left right after I'd…given him his little "present" as usual. It's not that I doubted his feelings for me. I knew he genuinely cared about me. I did for him too. But he was just so different from Nick. Nick would have stayed all night with me. In fact, we probably wouldn't have gotten so far so fast. I'd known Nick almost three years. I'd known Liam three months… it still upset me that Liam and I had gotten farther than Nick and I ever had.

I've been thinking about it a lot lately. About Nick, and our relationship. And the way we ended things. Once Nick left Georgia it was just kind of a natural progression. It started getting harder and harder to see or talk to each other and pretty soon it was a more of a chore than something I looked forward to everyday. And when I hung up with Nick, angry and alone, Liam was always there. Every time. I'd go to his hotel and we'd spend the whole night talking and eating dinner or watching movies. It was nice to that while Nick was away. And then one night he became more than just a friendly shoulder to cry on. Nick and I ended things that day. Neither of us really wanted it but we both knew we couldn't be together anymore. It just wasn't working. So that night, the very night Nick and I broke up, I went over to Liam's and things went a little father than I expected.

One minute we were just hugging in the kitchen, I'd told him everything that happened with Nick, and the next minute we were making out on the sofa. Ever since then we've been boyfriend/girlfriend. And I'm happy. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. And everyone around me. Nick and I haven't talked since it happened. No one else really brings it up. The past few months have just been a blur. It's like as soon as I hung up with Nick that night, a switch inside myself flipped to 'idle' and I'm just kind of here. Not unhappy, but not my usual self either. The truth is, the deep dark honest truth that I probably wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Mandy or Demi or my sister, is that I know I'm supposed to be with Nick. And even though everyone around me thinks it's obvious too, it's a huge deal for me to admit that. Because admitting that means admitting that me, _the _Miley Cyrus made one big fat mistake. And is now living a life headed down the road to nowhere. Dramatic, I know, but I'm a teenage girl. I'm allowed to be dramatic every now and then.

"Miley!" I heard my mom calling.

"Yeah?"

"Phone" she said. _Hmm, that's weird. _I thought. _Who would be calling on my house phone? _On my way to the handheld in my sitting area, I passed my cell phone and saw that it was on silent. "6 missed calls" read the screen on the front. _Oops. _

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Miley, thank god" said an all to urgent Demi on the other end.

"Hey Dem, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"Nothing. Well, I'm fine but- I, um, it's Nick." _Oh god. What is it? What's going on_ I thought. My mind raced through a million possibilities of what could be going on.

"What? What about him? Is he okay? Is it his diabetes? What's going on? Where is he?" I asked so quickly I'm not sure if she could catch it all.

"No it's not his diabetes but he's…he's in the hospital, Mile. Look, I know you're broken up but I thought you would want to know. You're the first person I called. I just wanted-"

"Which hospital?" I cut her off.

"Cedars-Sinai. Room 112."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Thank you for calling me, Demi"

"Of course. I love you girl don't worry he's going to be fine."  
"I really hope so. Love you too, bye." I said, hanging up.

I immediately ran down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to change out of my jeans and Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. I called my mom on the drive to the hospital, explaining what was going on, though I was pretty unsure myself. When I got there, paparazzi were swarming. I went through the back entrance and ran up three flights of stairs, never once feeling tired due to the adrenaline I got from the whole situation. I searched frantically around the third floor knowing that's the level his room was on, and stopped when I saw a tall girl with curly brown hair trying to comfort a man with even darker, curlier, hair.  
"Kevin! Dani!" I yelled from across the hall. As I ran to greet them I realized my hands were shaking. "What is it? Is he okay?" I asked, the concern clear in my voice.

"He's…well he's unconscious. He has a concussion. The doctors aren't sure of the extent but it looks pretty bad." Kevin said, stuttering and stumbling over his words with fear. He couldn't finish the sentence so Danielle had to talk for him.

"They're confident he'll wake up. Once he does the question is how much damage was done." She said, obviously reciting what the nurse had told her. No one else was there but Demi and Joe, who I was later told took Frankie down to the cafeteria. They didn't want him to see Nick like this, which was probably a good idea.

"But I don't understand. How did this happen?" Kevin looked down, ashamed, and took a seat a few feet away from us.  
"The boys were playing baseball, like they always do on tour. Nick hadn't checked his blood sugar in a few hours, so his levels were low and he was already sluggish. Kevin hit the ball to Joe, but Joe couldn't catch it in time and it his Nick right in the head. Normally it wouldn't be such a bad hit, but when he fell down, he hit his head again on one of the metal benches. That's what the doctors are primarily concerned about. The second impact."

As she explained this I could imagine it all vividly in my head. I now understood the expression on Kevin's face. But it wasn't his fault. It was a freak accident and no one was responsible. All of a sudden I felt extremely guilty for not being there. If we were still together, I would have been here the whole time. I would have been in the ambulance with Nick, riding to the hospital. And I would have been with Kevin, along with Dani, telling him none of this was his fault. I needed to see Nick. I needed to at least hold his hand, even if he couldn't know I was there.

I walked over and stood in the door way suddenly frozen by what I saw. The boy I loved, blood dried on the corner of his head, matting his hair, asleep on a hospital bed. And for the first time in three months, I finally felt something. My knees give in, and after a moment realized I was sitting on the ground, my legs curled under my arms, sobbing with fear.

**DRAMA! Review, review, review! Tell me what you think!! ...Please?! I love you all! XOXO, Tallie**


	13. I Meant What I Said

**IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I promise to add more later! Keep reading please!**

"Miley! Sweetie are you alright?" Danielle asked, squatting down next to me on the floor. I tried to stifle my cries enough to answer her.

"Yeah. I'm- I'm sorry I just… I'm scared, I guess." I said. She put an arm around me and patted my head lovingly before responding. She'd always been like my sister and even when Nick and I were broken up, she would come to my shows in New Jersey when I was there, and support me in any way she could, even if she did techniqually have to be on "Team Jonas."

"We all are. But he's going to be okay. I promise you guys will be alright." I couldn't help but feel like she wasn't just talking about Nick being in the hospital.

"But we shouldn't have broken up. And I shouldn't be dating Liam right now. God, how did I let things get so screwed up?"

"You were lonely. Believe me, I get it. Before we lived together, I would get so sad being without Kevin. When they boys would be on the road I would lay awake at night wondering when I'd get to see him next. But if there are two 17 year olds strong and mature enough to make a serious long-distance relationship work, it's you two." I smiled at that. She always could make me feel one hundred times better.

Demi and Joe came up and Demi instantly came down next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"You mean other than the obvious?" I asked.

"Right. Sorry that was stupid. I've just never seen you with that look before."

"I've never been this scared for another person's well-being before." I said.

"Come on, let's get you up off the floor." Danielle said, helping both Demi and I off the ground. We sat down across from Joe and Kevin and I couldn't help but notice everyone else was paired off except for me… at least when Frankie got back from the bathroom I'd have the company of a nine year old. My tears started up again and I couldn't hold them back anymore. Everyone noticed, probably because of the extremely loud choking sounds I was making.

"Maybe you'd feel better after eating something?" Joe suggested.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." I said.

I walked up and down the waiting room hoping that every time those big white doors flew open, it would be the doctor telling us Nick cold have visitors. I felt a spring of hope when I saw the reflection of a person in what appeared to be scrubs. She walked in our direction but turned at the last second, going into a different room. _Great. _I thought. _Are we just supposed to wait here forever? _It had been five hours, and although Kevin let me lay my head in his lap for a few minutes, I had yet to get any rest. I guessed it was about midnight. Nick's parents had boarded the next flight out from Texas and were now on their way. Since the boys were only in town one night, their parents figured they'd be okay alone. I went up to the front desk for the hundredth time that night and asked if there was any information she could give me. And for the hundredth time I got the same answer.

"He's not conscious but appears stable. The doctor will let you know when he's confident visitors won't be a disturbance." _Once again, great. _As if answering my thoughts, moments later the Doctor came towards us looking serious. We all stood up as he walked closer, anticipating what was coming.

"Mr. Jonas?" He said to Kevin. It was weird to think of Kevin as "Mr. Jonas," but right now he was the oldest of the group.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're brother is not yet awake. I'm not all too concerned because he seems to be reacting quite normally and impressively. With that kind of contact, brain damage, even death is a possibility. However, from what we see, neither of those possibilities seem likely. We will monitor his progression until he is awake at which time we will have more updates. Until then, he is allowed visitors, but only three at a time. Don't be concerned if he is unresponsive. He is not able to speak or react, but you're welcome to touch him or talk to him if you like."

The doctor and Kevin exchanged some back-and-forth after this but I could hardly hear what they were saying. By the time I registered what he was saying, I was making my way into Nick's room. The sight of him was almost too much to bare. It seemed like he'd somehow gotten smaller since the last time I had been in his room. I must have been imagining things. I sat down next on a chair beside his table and held his hand. I was quiet for a moment, wondering if he somehow knew I was there.

"Nick," I said. "Baby, it's me. It's Miley. Look I know we haven't talked in a while… I guess that's mostly my fault. But I need you to wake up and listen to me for a minute. Just open your eyes, please." Nothing. I should have expected that, the doctor did tell me it would happen. "Okay just listen… I- I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry for everything. I know we shouldn't have broken up, and I know I shouldn't have moved on so quickly and I'm sorry. I just need you to wake up now so we can figure this out." He still didn't move. I could hear his monitor beeping, signaling his heart beat. I clutched his hand with both of my own. "Nick, please. Just wake up… open your eyes! Wake up! PLEASE!" By this time I was yelling. I couldn't help myself from crying through my screams. "Nick!" I yelled. "Nick, please!" I lowered my head unto his stomach and continued crying. _Why? _I thought. _Why did this happen to him? He doesn't deserve this… I do. I'm the one who should be in a coma. I left him in the dust. I should be the one suffering. _

I realized then that maybe this was God's way of trying to get my attention. I understood now that I _was_ the one suffering. I had to live without him… I picked my head up and looked at him intently. _God, please. Just let him be okay. I'll do anything. I wont take anything for granted again, just please let him be okay. _

****

I was walking down the hallway into my dressing room at the Jay Leno show when I heard my phone ringing. For a moment I let myself hope it would be Denise or someone telling me Nick had woken up. No such luck. It was my publicist, Paula. I hit ignore and kept walking. I didn't need to deal with that now. I was already on at an interview. Jeez. Ever since I started this press tour two days ago I couldn't get rid of that guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach for leaving Nick. It was even worse when Liam was around. Or kissed me. I knew I needed to break up with him, I just hadn't gotten around to it. But that was going to change. _Possibly sooner than I thought_ I said to myself as I saw Liam turn the corner.

"Hey, babe" he said, as he walked towards me. My stomach went into knots as he said my little pet name and all I could think of was Nick.

"Hey," I said weakly. He went in to kiss me and I turned my head, earning a questioning look from him. "Look, Liam. We need to talk."

"Uh oh, that's never a good thing." He said.

"I've been lying to you." I admitted, half ignoring his previous comment. "But I can't do that anymore." He looked even more confused than before and opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off before he could do so. "When I said I wanted you and only you, well, that was a lie. The truth, the whole truth, is that I kind of only want half of you." _Great. _I thought. _Now he looks confused, hurt, and kind of pissed off. _"I know that sounds bad and way confusing but," I hesitated, trying to gather my thoughts. "It's not you. I swear you're an amazing guy. And I do really like you. But I've been in love with the same guy for a long, long time. And the truth is there is nothing you or anyone else could do to change that."

For a long time he didn't say anything. He just kind of stood there. He looked angry but more than that he looked hurt. I felt awful. Breakups sucked for everyone. The dumper always felt guilty and low for days, and the dumpee always just felt like total crap. But I'd definitely take dumping over _being _dumped any day. It looked like he was about to say something when a half-balding man in all black, with a head set on, walked out of a door about five feet away from us.

"It's time." He said. I looked at him for a moment.

"We'll be right there, thanks." I replied. I looked back at Liam and saw him already turning away opening the door the bald man had come out of.

We were sitting on two tall-standing chairs across from Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa as the teleprompter counted off the seconds until we were back on air. 3, 2, 1, the crowd cheered and clapped as though we hadn't been sitting in front of them for the past ten minutes. As Regis re-introduced us and messed up my name for the second time that morning, Kelly started to inquire about our personal lives.

"So, you two have been seen out a lot together, obviously to promote the movie but is there anything else going on between you two?" _Lady you have no idea…_ I thought. "I mean are you dating in real life?" _there you go, at least now when Liam tries to deny it, he'll be telling the truth. _

"Well," he began, "Miley and I have a great relationship." _Oh jeez. Laying it on a bit think aren't we, Liam? _"We're not a couple but we do care about each other. She's become a great friend of mine." He looked kind of honest now and was looking straight at me, almost like he was being serious. Maybe he was being serious. Maybe this was what he was going to say before they had been interrupted. "Actually Miley would be a great friend for anyone. Because even though she and I didn't work out, I hope that we're always able to remain friends."

The rest of the interview went by in a flash. I didn't really have to think answering the questions they were asking. Once you'd been doing this long enough, the words kind of just came out of your mouth naturally. Liam and I thanked both Regis and Kelly for having us on the show and as we were walking back to our dressing rooms I stopped him.

"Liam, what you said back there… was in true? I mean do you still want to be friends?"

"Miley I get that you're not over Nick yet. You love him, that's always been clear to me. I'm just sorry I tired to force you to get over it. And of course, I do want to be friends. I meant what I said back there. You're a great person."

"Great. Now I just feel like a jerk." I joked with him. "I feel the same way. Thank you so much for understanding. And I promise I meant what I said earlier too. I really do think you're going to find the perfect girl for you someday."

"I hope so babe, I hope so." He kissed me briefly on the lips and walked away.

I felt a strange twinge of pain as he walked away and his words echoed in my brain over and over. It was kind of depressing knowing that that would be the last time he would ever kiss me or call me anything other than "Miley" ever again. The feeling disappeared after a moment when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I picked it up and answered before looking at the caller ID, again. It kind of became a habit seeing as I was so anxious to hear about Nick. As she spoke into the phone, my stomach twisted and turned in excitement at Mrs. Jonas' words…

"Miley, sweetie! He's awake! And he's asking for you!"

**So what did you think?! I really hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Don't be a silent reader! I love your feedback! **


	14. Guilt Trip Down Memory Lane

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! This chapter is a little longer so maybe that makes up for it?**

I raced down the hallway towards Nick's room. There was so much going through my mind I didn't even know what I was going to say to him. He would probably be excited I had broken up with Liam but how would I justify dating someone else the day after we broke up. It occurred to me then that just because in my mind Nick and I were always going to be together, didn't mean that he felt the same way. I felt myself going crazy and I just needed to see his face. I saw Denise walking towards me and I rushed to greet her.

"Oh Honey!" she said warmly "I'm so happy to see you! Come, his room is this way." I love that she didn't try to ask me a bunch of questions or make small talk. She always got straight down to the point of things.

"Oh did they move him?"

"Yeah, when he woke up." Denise smiled at her thoughts. I realized, I too was smiling at the thought of Nick waking up!

"Alright, he's just in there," she motioned. "I'll let you two talk. Just let me know when I can come in." I smiled at her and it was like she could sense my anxiety. "You'll be fine, sweetie. You know Nick, he doesn't hold grudges."

She was right, Nick didn't hold grudges. Just another reason why I wasn't good enough for him. I still haven't talked to Selena since Nick dated her. But every girl knows you don't date your friends ex when they're still clearly in love with them. So okay, maybe we weren't friends. And maybe I had made fun of her with Demi before, but whatever. What she did was just low.

I snapped myself out of my current train of thought and took a deep breath. _Here goes _I thought. I opened the door slowly and walked inside the room.

"Hi" I said, causing Nick to look up at me. I walked over to his bed.

"Miley!" he said smiling. "You don't know how happy I am to see you! I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I know this must have been hard on you. I'm just so sorry." _Wait, wait, wait, and hold up a second. I break up with him, date someone else, he goes into a coma, and now he's the one apologizing? This is so screwed up. _

I took his hand and sat down on the bed next to him while he continued to "apologize."

"Nick, you have nothing to be sorry for. Stop saying that, _please. _You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay. Sor-…Never mind." For the first time in all the time I've known Nick, there is an awkward silence between us. I don't really know what to say. I thought he would be mad at me, but apparently not. He called me baby. What does that even mean?

"Nick, what did you mean when you said baby?" he looks confused. "I mean it's just… we don't really call each other that… anymore."

"Anymore? What? Since when do I not call my girlfriend baby?" _okay now I was just seriously confused. What the heck is he talking about? Is he in denial? I mean, yeah, I broke up with Liam, but he didn't know that. _"Oh. I'm sorry Mi, the doctor said I might be a little hazy on some things. Some people actually suffer memory loss after a coma. Can you believe that? I mean how awful would it be if I couldn't even remember you? I guess I just blanked on the part where I don't call you 'baby.' …Why is that, by the way?"

But I couldn't respond. My mind was racing as my heart sank. I could literally feel it fall into my stomach. Let's try to put the pieces together, shall we? Nick just got out of a coma, he thinks we're still dating, and is a little 'hazy' on some of the details. I'm no Sherlock but I'm going to say Nick's a little more confused that he thinks. Nick has in fact suffered form memory loss… shit.

***

"So the last memory he has was five months ago in Georgia?"

"It appears so, yes." Said the doctor.

Nick's parents and brothers and I are all in the waiting room of the hospital talking to his doctor. This is so not fair. I want so badly just to take the last five months back and stay with Nick.

"But… but how is that possible? I mean, is there anything I can do? You know, to help him remember?" I ask.

"Well, yes actually. You are welcome to try and jog his memory with anything to stimulate the senses. Smells, sounds, even feelings can sometimes spark a memory. It would not be unusual if one day, he wakes up and remembers everything. However, on the other hand, it is also common for patients with this condition to never get that block of memory back."

"Thank you, doctor." Mr. Jonas said. "We will definitely be trying that."

As the doctor left, Nick's family and I talked about different ways to help him remember. Kevin and Joe suggested singing a song they wrote together about two months ago. Mrs. Jonas decided she would re-create a recipe she tried for the first time during Nick's "lost period." The boys went home to get their instruments but Nick's parents stayed at the hospital with me.

"Denise? Miley? You hungry? I'd be happy to go pick up some real food for us." Offered Mr. Jonas.

"Absolutely. I've been so pre-occupied I haven't even remembered to eat the past few days." Said Denise. I felt her pain as soon as she said this. I knew she loved her sons with her whole heart. I must have been killing her to see Nick like this. Just like it was killing me.

"If you're going, I could always eat." I said. "Thank you"

"No problem." He said. "I'm going to say goodbye to Nick, see if he wants anything. Then I'll be off."

He walked away and I felt my legs give out as I took a seat on a chair in the waiting room. I thought Denise would follow Paul into Nick's room, but she sat down beside me instead. She put her arm around me and pulled me into a warm hug the way only a Mother can do.

"It'll be fine, Miley. I don't want you worrying too much about this." I realized when I tried to open my mouth to respond that my eyes were burning back hot tears. When I began to speak, it came out as more of a hysteric sob. The kind you wish you could take back, as you only realized it was coming after it had escaped your mouth.

"I just feel so gu-guilty" I cried.

"Shh, honey. Oh Miley, don't say that. You've done nothing to feel guilty about." She tried to comfort me.

"Yes I h-have." I sobbed into her before trying to recollect myself slightly and looking up at her. "Do you know what I was doing when Demi c-called me?" she kept a blank expression on her face. "I was with…Liam," I said, sending me into a whole new series of cries. "What is Nick going to say? He's never going to forgive me. All I want is for us to be together. I know I messed up. I know how big of a mistake I made, I just wish there was some way I could take it back." I cried.

Denise sat me upright and whipped the remaining tears off my face. "Oh sweetie, look at you. You know Nick, he loves you more than anything in this world."

"But I was terrible to him. Even you can't deny that!" I cried.

"Miley," she started, looking serious, and a little unsure of herself. "Nick doesn't remember exactly what happened between you two. The last thing he remembers is you two being together. You said it yourself you regret what happened and you wish you could take it back. If you're sure of your feelings for my son, and you know you are meant for each other, which I happen to agree with, maybe he doesn't need to be reminded of that particular part of the situation."

I sat back, stunned. Was she seriously telling me to lie to her son? How could I take advantage of him like that?

"I'm not telling you to lie to him. But right now I think he needs as much familiarity in his life as possible. And you are his comfort, Miley. I'm telling you this because I think it's what's best for him right now."

As I sat there, silenced by her proposal, I realized she was right. Throwing Nick off like that would cause even more stress on him then he was already facing. The media had no proof I was ever with Liam, or ever broke up with Nick for that matter. Everything was in speculation. As I stood up and walked over to Nick's room two things were crossing my mind. _What the hell am I doing? …And why didn't I think of it? _

_***_

"So after that, you came to visit me in Georgia. Do you remember that?" I asked?

He nodded. "I think so. You really liked that visit, if I remember correctly." He said smirking. Typical. It was good to know his perverted sense of humor hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes, actually I have to say I did." I smiled back at him. "So then I had the press tour. And you were touring with your new stuff. …Nick I'm so sorry I wasn't with you when it happened. I really wish I had been. I wish a lot of things had happened differently, recently." I said, being completely honest at this point.

"Miley I don't even remember it. For all I know, you could've been there!" he joked. Whoa, that one hit home.

"Yeah" I managed to choke out. "I guess your pretty much stuck with what I tell you."

"I guess so!" he said smiling.

***

Despite feeling extremely guilty about lying to my best friend and true love, the next week flew by relatively easily and I could not have been happier about getting things back to normal.

Nick and I attended the _Last Song _premier two days after he was released from the hospital and lucky for me, the media totally bought it. Not only did they buy it, but they were eating it up with a spoon.

"Nick! Miley! Over here! Kiss! How is the relationship going? Are you keeping your promise, Nick?

I have to admit I giggled a bit at that last question. As soon as we were out of ear shot Nick pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "I'm trying, but my _very_ sexy girlfriend makes it a bit difficult sometimes."

"I can't help it. Its your fault for making me want things I can't have" I whispered back, seductively. I heard his breathing hitch at that and got a good laugh.

It was that night that Nick and I got to third. Well... I guess technically he caught up with me. And I admit, I was nervous. With Liam, it was never an "oral" thing if you catch my drift. But with Nick I didn't really care. I wanted him to be happy and satisfied. And I wanted to be the one to make him feel that way. That… _good. _And by the way he had reacted, trust me, it was damn good.

Tonight Nick's family was coming over for dinner. Everyone would be there. All my siblings and all his. Parents too, obviously. It was the first time we were all together in a while and I felt my stomach twist in anticipation. I hadn't exactly told everyone about what Denise and I had decided to do. All they knew was that Nick didn't know the extent of my relationship with Liam. And that talking about it would upset him. I would tell them all the truth, eventually of course. But for right now, the accident was too fresh in everyone's mind, and I didn't want to upset anybody.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of true religion skinny jeans and a nice green tank top with silver hoops. I let my hair dry and the curled it slightly so it was in natural, beachy waves. I'd even gotten my hair colored a few days ago for the premiere so it was light brown with a very slight red tint to it, which I knew Nick loved.

When the doorbell rang I rushed downstairs to greet the Jonas's. I couldn't help but notice how adorable Nick looked in his jeans and red plaid shirt. The buttons were all done up and he had his sleeved rolled up showing his muscular forearms. As usual, everyone hugged and greeted each other, and then the kids went downstairs while the parents stayed up having cocktails and talking before dinner. Even though half of us were definitely not kids anymore, and Kevin, Brandi, and Trace were all old enough to drink, it was way more fun this way.

As we made our way downstairs Noah and Frankie went immediately into Noah's little playroom to look at her new comics. It was a widely known fact that Noah had zero interest in comic books, but Frankie was obsessed. And it Frankie liked them; Noah would pretend to love them too. She's becoming more and more of a mini-me with every passing day.

Then Joe challenged Trace to a fuse ball fight, and within seconds they were at it like little kids. In front of the giant TV screen, Kevin and Braison were playing guitar hero and Brandi, Nick, and I were sitting on the surrounding couches, cheering them on. We were positioned so that Brandi was next to Kevin and Nick and I were closer to Braison.

"Just so you know Braz, Nick and I may be sitting over here, but I'm totally team Jonas." I then stuck my tongue out like the eight-year-old kid I was inside. Nick looked down at me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and smiled.

"I like hearing you say that." He said. "But I'd always be on your side, Jonas or not."

"That doesn't even make sense." I said. "Are you saying you want to change your last name when we get married?"

"I don't know… Nicholas Cyrus. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Miley Cyrus-Jonas sounds better. I'm going thing hyphen route, by the way." He smirked at me and I gave him a questioning look.

"And why is that?" he said finally.

"Eva Longoria did it. …'Nuff said." He laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"Your ridiculous." He said simply.

I smiled. Really, really smiled. The kind of smile even I can't fake. For the first time in a long time things were exactly how they should be. All the people I loved were under one roof, sharing a perfect evening together. And nothing in the world could make me happier.

**Yay! Niley is back! R&R! PLEASEE!! xoxo, Tallie**


	15. All Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

"Okay! I really have to go now!" I squealed, pinned under Nick's toned body on top of his bed.

"No! Just a little longer," he said, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Nick I'm serious, my parents are going to kill me!"

"Miles it's only nine you don't have to be home for another three hours! Seriously, what's going on? Where are you really going?" Damn, why did he have to be so curious?

"I-I just have somewhere I need to be, okay?" I said, this time sounding annoyed. I know I shouldn't have, but it was the only way he would stop hounding me with the questions!

"Alright, jeez Mi.." he said, sitting up and off me on his bed. "I didn't realize you were so busy." He added sarcastically.

"Look I didn't mean to sound bitchy- I just really gotta go."

"Whatever... It's the 10th isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah… so?'

"That explains it. You're on your period, aren't you?" I paused for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Okay, now I'm leaving!" I said, kissing him once more. "I'll call you later."

The truth was that I had to leave Nick's to meet up with his parents and brothers (who, little did he know, were at my house) to plan his surprise 18th birthday party. Even if he didn't make it seem so, turning 18 is a big deal. But Nick would obviously never throw himself a party so I took it upon myself (being the amazing girlfriend I am) to throw one for him.

It was going to be the biggest and best party ever! When I got home I found my parents sitting in the living room with Nick's. They had all gone out to dinner so it was the perfect cover-up. Nick wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Hey Mile!" My dad called out when I came into the house.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled. When I came over to the couch I saw Nick's family along with mine, sitting down with Demi. Being the gentlemen they were, Kevin and Joe both stood up when I came into the room and hugged me. I put my purse on the table and sat down next to Demi, hugging her from the sofa. I decided to get the ball rolling.

"So! Obviously everyone knows why were here. I want this to be the best party for Nick! A night he'll never forget. And I think he has no idea!"

By the end of the night we had most of the party planning done. We had decided on a location, food options, and a guest list. I knew that Nick was never totally comfortable at Hollywood parties. The whole club scene didn't really suit him and dancing was not his thing. So instead of renting out some place like or le duex, we decided on renting out the Roosevelt hotel. Well, two floors of it anyway. On one level we would completely deck it out sports themed. There was going to be an indoor golf course, batting ranges, and a few of Nick's favorite professional baseball players even agreed to come! On the other floor, there would be a real party with a dj, huge dance floor, amazing catering, and an open bar (for everyone over 21, of course.)

It was going to be an amazing night. All I wanted was for Nick to have fun. He deserves it. As I said goodnight to everyone and my parents made their way up to their bedroom I was left in the kitchen with Demi and Joe. It seemed like they didn't even realize I was there. Joe was whispering something quietly into Demi's ear and by the way she was blushing, I figured I probably didn't want to hear what it was.

I wondered if that's what Nick and I looked like. Probably worse, I thought to myself. Even though I had just seen him a few hours ago, I missed him terribly. It was so weird to think that at seventeen I had found someone so perfect. It seemed like no matter what was going to happen in my life, no matter how crazy it might be; I'd always have something to hold on to. Because I knew I'd always have Nick.

"Miley? …Miles?" Demi pulled me out of my thoughts. "You okay there?" she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hah, sorry! Just thinking." I said wish a stupid smile on my face.

"Ohh someone's in love with my brother!" Joe sang. I swear he's secretly five years old.

"Why yes, actually, I am." Demi smiled and even Joe had to admit it was cute.

"Alright then I have to get Demi home by 12." Joe said.

"She could take one step from here to her house every ten minutes and be home before 12. It's like 10. And she lives across the street." I said, very confused.

"Yeah but… we have things we have not yet had a chance to do tonight." Joe said, smiling.

"Oh EW! That's just gross. Leave. Get your horny asses out of my house then!"

They both started laughing and made their way to the front door where I locked it when they left. Walking up to my room I wished I could call Nick right now and ask him to come over. But I knew he wouldn't say no if I wanted him to, and he had an interview the next morning so I decided to let him sleep. Plus, he would ask me about what I had done since I saw him and I didn't want to give anything away.

After I changed into a pair of comfy Victoria's secret pajama shorts and one of Nick's long sleeved t-shirts I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I looked at the clock. 10:30. Perfect, I thought, right on the dot. I reached inside my medicine cabinet and took a long swig of water. I tried not to focus on the medicine inside my mouth. It always took me so long to swallow pills.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm at 7: 15. Ugh, this early morning thing is really not my style, I thought. I checked my phone and already have five text messages. One from Emily, asking me to bring my black spiky heels to work so she could borrow them tonight. One from Mom, two from my publicist, (I could read those later…) and one from Nick. I opened that one first. "Hey babe I drove by your house this morning and thought about how much I wanted to come inside and see you but I thought you could use the sleep. On my way to a long day of interviews. Call me later I love you" It was funny how they always seemed to be finding subtle ways of looking out for each other, Miley thought. I guess that's what they call love..

Despite the fact that she had received a million texts like this from Nick before, Miley still got butterflies in her stomach reading the words. A few hours later, when she was showered, dressed, and heading to rehearsals for "Lol" Miley finally got a chance to call Nick back and they made plans to go out to dinner. She was just finishing up putting on her makeup when he rang the doorbell.

Nick's POV:

When she opened the door I literally felt my jaw drop. How Miley managed to look more beautiful every time I saw her was beyond me. Especially considering I saw her almost everyday. Only this time she didn't just look beautiful. She looked damn hot. Suddenly I felt myself really turned on.

"Hey, handsome" she said, reaching up to kiss me.

"Hello to you too" I said, still staring at her.

"What?" she asked, a little self-conscience. "Do I look okay?"

"Miley… you look. You look really sexy."

She looked at me with a funny expression for a minute before laughing that loud, hysterical laugh.

"You're such a dork!" …Typical.

During dinner I couldn't help but realize how grown up Miley looked. I know it sounded corny but seeing her go from the little girl she was when we met five years ago to the woman she is now is crazy. Tonight she's wearing her chest length hair down and straight, pinned back at the top to show off her beautiful, natural face. Her lips have a rose colored tint to them and she's wearing a dangerously short, not to mention _tight_, black dress. It does have a reasonably cut neckline but it wasn't until I walked her out to my car earlier this evening that I saw the other side of the dress was completely backless. My heart pretty much stopped.

After we ordered desert I used the hand I had been holding on the table all night to tell Miley to come sit on my lap. As I held onto her at the table I thought about just how much this girl had changed my life, wrapped me around her finger, and how very, very lucky I am to call her mine.

**I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry about that! This is just a short post until I have completed the last two chapters. I don't want to put up one until I finish the other in case I decide to change anything last minute.**

**However, I do promise they will be up soon! I'll also probably be changing the rating on this story to "M" for the last two instead of "T"**

**Reviews always seem to make the writing process go along faster...*hint hint* PLEASE?**

**XO, Tallie**

**CLICK**

**THE**

BUTTON

**PLEASE! **


	16. Getting Busy

**Chapter 16!**

It was four days before the birthday party Miley had spent all her free time planning. She was exhausted and in desperate need of a break._ It'll all be worth it when I see the look on Nick's face_, she thought. And it was true. Nothing made Miley happier than to see Nick enjoying himself. At the moment, however, it was Nick who was making Miley happy.

As they lay across the sofa in Miley's sitting room Nick was growing more and more excited by the moans he heard coming from his girlfriend's mouth. "Ahh.. Oh god…Nick, yes!" When she felt his tongue deep inside her, Miley felt herself letting go. Her whole body shook with pleasure as she was sent into ecstasy.

Nick brought himself back up to Miley's face where he planted kisses from her neck up. As she giggled, Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's brood back and shoulders.

"You know what my favorite part about this moment is?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Probably something extremely cheesy that I'll make fun of you for later."

"Nah actually I was gonna say that you're naked."

"Hahaha NICK!" she squealed

"What? I'm just being honest," he said. She pouted.

"So you just like me for my body?" she questioned.

"No. I _love _you for your body." That earned Nick a big slap on the arm. "I'm kidding! Mi you know that's not true."

"Mhm. Sure. That's why you never fight with me about watching chick flicks. You know you're getting some."

Nick laughed but truth be told it was more upsetting to him than Miley as she obviously knew he was joking. "Miley that's absurd. I love you because… as cheesy as it sounds- and no you can't make fun of me for it later- because being with you like this… looking into your eyes, just laying here, makes me feel like I have something to hold onto. Like if the world ended tomorrow it would be okay because I was given the chance to just be with you. And hold you and call you mine."

She considered this for a moment before rewarding him with a soft kiss on the lips. "Okay." She said.

"Okay? I open myself up to you like that and all I get is an okay? C'mon, Mi I think I deserve a little something more." He said playfully.

"…Alright." She teased back. When he pouted she giggled and flipped over so she was laying on top of him, still not wearing anything. "I'm sorry… can you forgive me?" she said seductively.

"Maybe" he mumbled, her lips already on his. She was almost successful in taking off his shirt when she heard her phone ringing on the table. "Don't get it!" he pleaded.

"I have to I've been blowing Jason off all week" she said, referring to her publicist. "Hello? Oh… hey. Um maybe I can stop by and we can… talk about… it." She said nervously. "Yeah I'm just sitting here with Nick so…okay great thanks bye."

"Who was that?" Nick asked. The conversation sounded kind of sketchy from his end.

"Oh just um... No one. It was just Emily." She lied.

"Miley I heard a guys voice."

"Well you must've heard wrong because I was talking to Emily."

"Why are you getting so defensive about this?" he asked. She was really being weird about this. _Why wouldn't she just tell me who she was talking to? I'm not gonna be mad about her talking to some guy. This is stupid. It's not like she seeing him or something._

"Why can't you just believe me? It wasn't important. Anyway you should go. I have a lot of things to do today."

"Mi, c'mon please don't kick me out. I'm sorry about that stupid call let's just forget about it."

"Okay, fine, its forgotten. I still have things I need to do." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right. Well I wouldn't want to hold you up in any way." Nick said sarcastically. He gathered up his belongings and re buttoned his shirt before walking himself to the door. When he looked back he could see the living room through the open kitchen. He felt angry and hurt at what he saw. Instead of Miley running up to kiss him goodbye even though they had fought, the way she always did, he saw her getting dressed and taking out her cell phone to call "mystery guy" back.

Nick was right about one thing. The person on the phone had been a guy; but it wasn't anyone Miley was interested in. Actually, it was the manager of the hotel she was renting out for Nick's birthday party. But of course she couldn't tell him that…

* * *

The following day proved to be awkward and silent between the two. Miley was "working on set" all day, which of course really meant she was working on the party, and Nick was busy rehearsing for an upcoming show. It kept bothering him though, that Miley was keeping something from him. He decided to stop by her house after work and make things right. Fighting with Miley made it almost impossible to focus on anything, as she was the most important thing in his life.

Pulling up to the driveway, he punched in the code at the gate of Miley's house and parked just outside the front door. When he got out of the car he noticed no other cars in the driveway and realized there would be no one else home at this time of day.

To avoid standing in the driveway alone looking like an idiot, not to mention paparazzi, Nick decided to go around back to Miley's entrance and wait for her inside. She had given him a key months ago that he always kept in his back pocket. He used to keep it on his key ring but just to embarrass him, and as Miley put it, "brand" him; the key was pink and had little black hearts all over it. Nick got questioning looks every time he took it out in public.

When he went inside he found Miley's room beyond its normal grotesque. Not only were there clothes piled in messy heaps everywhere, but there were empty cans of soda, plastic cups from coffee bean, and dog hair covering the floor. Her jewelry had taken over the entire vanity top and Nick was tempted to put everything where it belonged but Miley was so weird about how everything in her room was organized. She claimed to know where everything was but Nick was still skeptical. Especially when it took her twenty minutes to find the necklace she was looking for, causing them to be half an hour late for their dinner reservation. Three nights in a row.

As sick as it sounds, just seeing all of Miley's things and smelling that Cyrus house smell, made Nick forgive and miss her all at once. _Miley has been really busy lately and she was probably just stressed out_, he thought. _She didn't even have time to take out the trash for god sakes_. He decided to be productive and throw some things out for her. If she had a problem with the disposing of week old coffee cups, that was her deal. The trash can in Miley's bedroom was already overflowing, obviously, so Nick took to the bathroom to see if she had some extra bags in there.

As he opened the cabinet underneath the sink something caught Nick's eye. Forgetting the garbage bag, Nick picked up a little green plastic box. The word "Yaz" was written on the front. When he opened it, he saw that a row of the pills had already been taken. Although he'd never seen one in real life, he knew what it was. Birth control.

His mind started racing. _How… why would Miley have birth control? She can't be taking them. I would've noticed. _He thought. _Why would she need them anyway? She's not having sex with anyone. _And then a light went off. _She's not having sex with me. …That doesn't mean she's not having sex._

Just then Nick heard the bedroom door click open. It all made sense now. The guy on the phone, Miley acting so distant and secretive lately. She was cheating on him. She was having sex with some other guy. Nick's fists clenched at the thought of his girlfriend in bed with somebody else. Somebody that was not him.

"Nick?" he heard her call. "Hello? Is someone in here?" he couldn't respond. A moment later Miley turned the corner into the bathroom and found Nick sitting on the floor still clutching the pills, hands shaking. "My god you scared the crap out of me. Would you care to explain why you broke into my house and hid out in my bathroom?" She said sarcastically. But Nick wasn't in the mood.

"Depends. Would you care to explain why you're cheating on me?"

**DUH DUH DUH...! Sorry this chapter is SO short the next (and probably final) will be MUCH longer I promise! Everything will be explained and there will be a ton of surprises (I hope!) So check back soon! Love ya'll! Tallie**

**PS**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW! **


	17. Conclusion: Part I

**I know I promised one long chapter to end the story but I was taking too long to finish so I decided to post this to tide you over!**

**

* * *

**

_Would you care to explain why you broke into my house and hid out in my bathroom?" She said sarcastically. But Nick wasn't in the mood._

_"Depends. Would you care to explain why you're cheating on me?"_

**

* * *

**

"Nick, what are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you."

"Then what is this for?" he asked, holding up the birth control.

"You went snooping through my things?"

"I didn't think you had anything to hide."

"Why would you do that?" she yelled, annoyed that he had violated her privacy.

"Miley what the hell is going on? That's completely not the point. If you and I aren't having sex, why are you on the pill?"

"Because it's not for you." She admitted. They both went silent.

"…Who are they for?" he finally asked. Internally, Miley was freaking out. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

"They're for me." She said. This seemed to make him more confused. She had to think of something to say quick. "The doctor gave them to me so I don't have my period every month. I was just getting sick of being bloated and bitchy every 28 days so… she suggested I go on the pill and only get it every other month." She lied, feigning embarrassment.

Nick just sat there looked shocked and sorry.

"So you're not sleeping with anyone?" he asked.

"If you even have to ask that question what are you still doing with me?" she countered.

"Miley I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did… I can't believe you would just assume something like that. I mean how could you even think that about me?"

Whatever the real circumstances, Nick _had _just assumed the worst in her. The thought of the boy she loved having such low expectations for her made Miley feel sick.

"Mi look I jumped to conclusions. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I don't think that about you. And looking back on it I was just being stupid." Nick said trying to apologize.

"Yeah you were. I'm not a slut, Nick. I want my first time to be with someone I love. And the only man I love is you." Despite knowing Miley was mad at him, just hearing her say that made his heart jump. He smiled at her and she shot him a confused glance.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled at her. She started shaking her head.

"No. Nick that's not fair." He continued smiling and got up from where he was sitting on the bathroom floor. "No... Stop."

"C'mon, babe." He said wrapping her in his arms.

"Don't you dare kiss me. This fight is not over."

But Nick didn't listen. Instead, he started planting open-mouthed kisses from Miley's exposed collar-bone all the way up her neck. When Nick saw her eyes slip closed he knew the argument was as good as forgotten.

* * *

The next day Miley could finally relax as preparations for the party were complete. The food was had been double checked, she had already visited the location with Joe and made sure it was decorated in the right way, all of Nick's friends had promised to be there, and best of all, Nick didn't have a clue.

"Baby I'm so sorry I've just been really busy lately. I wish I could've planned something special. But I think a nice dinner could be great anyways." She fake-apologized.

"Mi as long as I've got you I don't need anything else. It'll be the best birthday ever just because I have you."

Even though he was trying his hardest to be enthusiastic, Miley could still tell he might have been a little let down. Not that he held any resentment. He was telling the truth; being with Miley was all he wanted.

They were currently driving to the Roosevelt holding hands and talking. Miley was wearing a tight black dress that had a deep v-cut in both the front and back and a dark maroon leather jacket. Her hair was in long loose curls and she was wearing dark sexy make-up. Nick had on a nice suit with a blue oxford under it and Miley couldn't help but think of how hot it made him look.

"Anyways, this _is_ special; we've never been here before," Nick continued, "I didn't even know there was a resuraunt at the Roosevelt."

"Well I guess you're in for a surprise then!" she smiled at him.

After Nick pulled up to the hotel and gave the keys to valet, they made their way inside. Miley was as nervous as ever. Everything she had been planning for the last couple of months was about to pay off. She held Nick's hand tightly and let out a quick breath before walking through the front doors.

"You okay baby?" Nick asked, sensing she was nervous.

"Of course." She smiled at him. "Nick, listen. Before we go in there I just want you to know that… you're my best friend. I love you so much and I hope you have the best birthday ever, babe."

Nick smiled down at the amazing girl in front of him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I always knew you were a keeper," he joked with her.

They continued walking down the hotels main hallway until they reached two big red double doors.

Before Nick could get the door for Miley himself (despite the fact they were out to celebrate _his_ birthday) a big looking man reached for the handle himself and pulled the doors open.

"Age before beauty." Miley joked, holding Nicks arm, watching his reaction as he walked into the room…

**Just a short part of the final chapter! Next one will be what I promised before (...I promise!)**

**Please please please review!**

**Xoxo, Tallie**


	18. Conclusion: Part II

**Hey yall I'm sorry it's been so long, I was at camp for two weeks and didn't have access to a computer. Here is part two of the three part ending! Please please review for part three! XoXo, Tallie**

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Nick's jaw dropped open and he jumped for a moment in shock at what he saw. In front of him were all his friends and family, even ones he hadn't seen in months from New Jersey and Texas. The room looked like a Hollywood club. He couldn't believe all of this was put together for him. All the people in this room were here to celebrate him.

All at once his family and friends began rushing towards him, spraying silly string and confetti, hugging him, and laughing excitedly. But before he was bombarded by his friends, Nick looked at Miley, still holding her hand and mouthed a quick, "I love you."

* * *

The party was going great. Everyone was getting along, people were dancing, and Nick was having an amazing night. By this point, he had already seen both floors and couldn't believe what a production his girlfriend had put on just for him.

Nick had just rode down the private elevator from the second level of the party where he had played golf with all his friends _inside _a hotel, and gotten batting tips from Derek Jeter. _This night couldn't possibly get any better. _He thought.

Now was visiting with some friends from back home when he looked over his shoulder to see Miley laughing with Demi and Mandy, along with Joe and some new guy Mandy was dating named Sam. Despite being the fifth wheel, Nick couldn't help but notice that Miley was the center of attention, drawing everybody's focus to herself, unintentionally of course, and making their sprits higher.

She had taken off her jacket and was now wearing just her tight black dress, which showed off her tan skin nicely. He excused himself from his current conversation and walked up to Miley, putting his arm around her lower back. Out of habit she immediately put an arm on his side, letting him know she was happy he was there.

"So Nick what do you say we watch back that tape of you walking in here tonight?" Joe teased him.

"…You would."

"And I did! I wonder how much I could sell it for. Oh and that adorable little 'I love you' at the end… so adorable!"

Nick blushed and looked down at Miley who was now standing directly in front of him with his arms around her waist, the back of her head hitting his neck level.

"Leave em alone! Its not their fault they're so disgustingly in love." Demi said sarcastically, as usual.

"It's true, you know," Nick whispered to Miley when he thought no one was looking.

Miley clamped her hands over Nick's on her stomach and smiled.

"What I wanna know is how Miley actually managed to keep a secret this long!" Mandy said.

"We shoved her in a closet and put duct tape over her mouth," Joe joked.

"Excuse me but I'll have you know that I was the one making sure no one else let this little fiesta get out, thank you very much!" Miley said, defending herself.

"Oh! I love this song!" Mandy yelled, pulling Sam onto the dance floor when some hip hop song Nick didn't know the name of had come on.

Demi grabbed Joe by the hand as well but he didn't need convincing. He was already holding onto Demi's shoulders, starting a one-man conga line, and pushing her into the crowd of people.

Miley turned around and Nick watched her face as she looked at the couples on the dance floor. He saw the tiniest flash of disappointment in her eyes until she looked at him and smiled.

"You hungry?" she asked. "I didn't see you get any food yet. Unless you were with the parents." She rolled her eyes. "Leave it up to your mom to keep you well fed."

"Do you wanna dance?" Nick asked, ignoring her previous statements.

"…What?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked again.

"But you don't dance."

"In that dress, baby, I'd do anything with you."

She laughed and kissed him passionately on the lips before backing up and pulling him by their interlaced hands.

Once they were in the middle of the group, Miley turned around and grabbed Nick's hands, lacing them around her waist. She pushed into his body and grinded her backside into him.

After a minute they both got the feel of the music and began grinding to the beat. She could feel him getting a little too exciting and smiled, pushing into him harder. Every now and then he would move his hands or put his lips on her neck, causing a chill to go down her back.

She turned her head slightly and reached up to his ear whispering something into it.

"You know for how much you claim to hate dancing you're not half bad, Jonas."

"Neither are you, Cyrus. Keep this up and I'm going to have to excuse myself to the bathroom."

"I know," she teased.

After a few songs Miley grabbed Nick's hand and looked at his watch. The party started at eight and it was already ten!

"Come here" she whispered to him.

Miley pulled him to the side of the room and locked him in a passionate kiss. "It's almost time." She said when she pulled back.

"What?" he asked.

But before she could respond the DJ had stopped the music and the stage was being cleared. Tables were now being placed throughout the dance floor with groups of people sitting down at them.

"Someone wanted to sing you happy birthday." She said.

When Nick looked up again he saw what was going on. He guessed someone was going to be singing. _Miley? …Maybe she wanted to sing me a new song? _He thought to himself. But when she directed him to a table in he front and sat down on his lap, he ruled that out.

Moments later none other than _the _Elvis Costello and his band took to the stage. Nick was in shock. _How could she possibly have pulled this off? Elvis has been my idol for years._

"Are you serious right now" he said, amazed. "How did you do this?"

"I made some calls." She giggled. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the best night of my life, Mi"

"Well then I did good!"

"You did better than good, babe!"

Throughout Elvis' set, Miley couldn't take her eyes off Nick. He watched in amazement as Elvis played all of Nick's favorite songs. When "Alison" was played, Nick put his arms around Miley even tighter and rocked them back and forth from the chair they were sitting on.

They both couldn't stop smiling and stealing kisses from each other the whole night.

"I'm happy you're happy," Miley whispered into his ear at one point.

"I'm more than happy. This night is perfect."

"It will be." Miley smiled slyly.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

But before she could answer the crowd applauded madly after the 8-song set, and Elvis bowed and left the stage.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think Elvis wanted to talk to you"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Come here and find out"

She lead Nick out of the main room the guests were in and into a more quiet area where, moments later, in walked Elvis Costello.

He immediately put his hand out, which Nick took and introduced himself.

"Elvis Costello." He said.

"Nick Jonas. Thank you so much for doing this, it's an honor to meet you" Nick said.

"My pleasure. You've got quite a girlfriend here, Nick. I don't usually do parties like this, but it was hard to say no to that one." He said motioning to Miley.

"I know what you mean. She can be very persuasive." Nick said, holding Miley once more. He found himself unable to keep his hands off of her even for just a moment.

Miley smiled up and him and squeezed his hand in hers.

"Well I'm gonna leave you guys to talk." She smiled. "But you'll be able to find me later, Nick. Thank you so much again."

"Like I said, my pleasure."

Nick looked confused for a minute but kissed Miley goodbye and focused on the fact that he was actually going to be talking one on one with Elvis Costello.

Meanwhile, Miley was keeping busy running around the party trying to see everyone she could and still have time to get upstairs.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for posting here but now you have no choice but to read it! This is part two of this chapter. The third and final part is written and if I get enough reviews I'll upload it by tomorrow! (I suck, I know :P )**

**

* * *

**

After about twenty minutes Nick and Elvis finally parted ways.

"One more thing, Nick" he said, reaching into his guitar case. He pulled out his guitar and handed it to Nick. "Consider it a joint present from Miley and I."

"Are you serious? I can't take your guitar. How long have you had this thing?"

"Two days," He laughed. "Miley asked me to play on it and then give it to you. But I didn't look inside. She asked me not to. Strange girl. Charming, but strange."

Nick chuckled and took the guitar from him.

"Well thank you so much. Seriously, this was amazing."

"Don't thank me, thank the girlfriend."

With that, he walked out leaving Nick with a big goofy smile on his face. Remembering what Elvis had said about looking inside the guitar, Nick did just that and found a tiny envelope taped on the inside wall. He opened it and found a room key with 13B written on it. He didn't know exactly what this meant, but he had a pretty good idea he'd find Miley inside that hotel room.

His mind was a blur of excitement and nervousness as he rode the elevator up to the thirteenth floor. Once the doors opened he walked down the hallways trying to find his room number.

He walked into the room and lost his breath at what he saw. The lights were dim and there were burning candles placed throughout the room. But this was nothing compared to the girl standing just ten feet away from him.

Miley was dressed in nothing but a lacy black bra corset, which was sheer under the breasts showing off her toned stomach. It ran all the way to her underwear, which to be honest there wasn't much of. As if that weren't enough she had also put on black garters that ended mid thigh. She was lying on the bed sideways with her long legs up.

Nick felt like he was in a dream. Although he considered Miley to be the sexiest woman on the planet, he never thought this scenario, which to be honest he had dreamt about more than once, would actually happen. The mere sight of her made him go hard and turned him on more than he had ever felt.

"Hi…" she said, in a husky whisper.

**Review for part three!**


	19. Conclusion: Part III

**I couldn't not upload this chapter today! Thank you SO much to everyone who has ever reviewed this story but especially H e h e. x3, XoXoNiLeY2010, 1MileyRayCyrus1, BrazilianGirl01, Mz Fizzle, XPerfectionToEternityX (PS I did have a good time at camp- thank you!), Sly-88, and cassiexxx for reviewing the last chapter so quickly!**

**IMPORTANT: This Chapter IS rated M so you've been warned! And I'm changing the rating of the overall story AND THE NAME! It's now called "It's a Love Story" (Why the f**k did I name it "A Niley Love Story" anyway? ...so yeah. It's a Love Story...**

* * *

She bit her lip and gave nick a seductive smile, but nick knew her well enough to see that behind her sexy facade, she was extremely nervous.

"W-wow." Was all he could muster up.

On the outside Miley looked like…well a Victoria's Secret model. But on the inside she was freaking out. Yes, she had been planning this for quite a while and even though she didn't wear a purity ring, sex was just as big a deal to her as it was to Nick. When Nick continued to just stand in the doorway she grew nervous that he didn't want this.

"Is it too much?" she asked hesitantly.

"No!" he said a little too quickly. "This is…and you're... you look amazing, Mi."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I don't look stupid?"

When Nick heard the tone of Miley's voice he relaxed a bit, understanding just how nervous she was as well. He walked over to the bed and sat down, taking her hands in his.

"Miley… listen to me, you look anything but stupid. I was thinking more along the lines of hot, sexy, mind-blowing…" he laughed, making her giggle as well.

"Thank you" she blushed a little.

"But… what does this mean? I mean unless you're trying to play an extremely cruel prank on me, are you really ready to…"

"Yes." She cut him off. "Nick I know I'm not the most rational person," she rolled her eyes, "but this is one thing I don't need to think about anymore. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm ready to give myself to you. All of myself. You make me want to do things I've never wanted before."

He smiled, looking straight into her eyes for the first time since he entered the room. He couldn't find any words to top what she had just said so he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Okay" he said simply.

Miley smiled slightly and put her arms around Nick's neck as he guided her body up the bed so her head was lying on the silk pillows.

Nick pressed his lips back onto Miley's and gladly pushed his tongue in her mouth when she parted her lips for him. After a few moments he pulled back, looking in her eyes and began taking off his suit jacket.

"Wait" she said softly.

Nicks' POV

I move off of her a bit thinking she might have changed her mind.

"I wanna do that part," she says. I smile down at the girl I'm about to give myself to and when she smiles back, looking in my eyes I know this is right. She lifts her hands to unbutton my shirt from the top down and although I knew she'd yell at me for staring at her, I can't bring myself to look away from her concentrated expression.

Her eyes are focused directly on each button she's undoing and she has a slight smile on her face. Her hair, I notice now, is tousled and she's taken off most of her make up except for some dark eyeliner.

When my shirt is completely undone she smiles and kisses me throwing off both my shirt and my jacket at the same time. When we pull apart she reaches for my pants and takes of my belt while I rub her shoulders comfortingly. Almost in a flash I'm left in nothing and she takes a moment to give me the once-over.

Smiling she looks up and me and says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she puts one arm around my neck and the other behind her, pushing her upper body upwards so she's almost sitting with her legs out flat.

I reach my hand up to the buckle that is holding her strap up, right above her breasts. With a flick of my fingers her strap is gone and I slowly move my hand to the other side and repeat the action causing a layer of her sexy little ensemble to fall down leaving her in just a bra, underwear, and garters.

I trace my hand all the way down her body and feel her shiver under me until I reach the clasp of her garter. Because it's so small, it's a little hard to get off.

"You know for how revealing this outfit is you would think it would be easier to get under."

She lets out an adorable giggle and kisses me softly. "I'm sorry, babe. You want me to give you a hand with that?" she asks, raising one eyebrow.

"No Mi, I wanna do this part," I say, obviously quoting her. After struggling for a few minutes longer I finally gave up. "How attached are you to these things?" I asked.

"Why?"

Rather than responding I rip the garters off and pull them down off her legs, which makes her laugh even more.

"Someone's eager" she teases.

Once I realize she's left in just her bra and thong it takes me all of about three seconds to get those off as well. I flip us over and pull her down on top of me our completely bare bodies touching for the first time ever. I feel chills go down me and a wave of utter happiness washes over me. Here I am with the girl I love about to show her just how much I love her. Life can't get much better than this.

She plunges her tongue into my mouth and for more than a few minutes we lay there just making out between the sheets. When I turn us over and pin her to the bed she pulls away and looks at me.

"I'm scared of hurting you," I admit.

"You won't."

"What about.."

"I'm on the pill, remember?" She says, already knowing what I'm talking about.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while." She admits. "I want this… Now."

Knowing I'm not the only one who can't wait any longer gives me the courage to pull myself down so I'm just centimeters away from her.

She focuses her eyes on my chin as if preparing herself for the pain she knows she'll feel, a thought that hurts me so much I almost consider stopping until I look at her bare body laying beneath mine.

I drive in gently for the first time and can't believe this is all really happening. I look down to see a look of clear discomfort on her face.

"I can stop. We can take this one step at a time"

"No" she says, gasping slightly. "No I don't want you to stop."

When I'm all the way in I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and kiss Miley on the nose. She opens her previously closed eyes and smiles, letting me know its okay to continue.

This time I go in and out a little faster and Miley makes a noise that sounds like she's just plunged into a cold bath.

"How does this feel?" I ask, hoping the answer is good so I don't have to stop. At this point I don't know if I could. Being inside of her is better than I ever could have imagined it. She's tighter than I expected considering all the other things I've done to her down there.

"Keep going," she says.

And I do. Pretty soon were going faster and faster and Miley is meeting me halfway. She spreads her arms out on her sides and grips the sheets from what I'm assuming is pleasure. I trace my hands along her arms until I find her hands and replace the sheets with my hands, lacing them together.

All that's running through my head is _Miley, Miley, Miley… _Pretty soon I'm not just thinking it and I realize I'm moaning her name out over and over. "Miley, Miley… Miley!" She is delighted at this and flips us over so that she's on top, straddling me. I draw my hands down to her hips guiding her as she frantically moves up and down, in and out.

I close my eyes for a minute and just get lost in her. I open my eyes again when I feel her head on my chest. She's so exhausted she can hardly keep her head up anymore so I flip us back over giving her a chance to relax.

I thrust in a new spot in her and all of a sudden she makes a noise I've never heard before. I thrust in the same spot wanting to hear the sound again and again. Pretty soon she's not moaning but screaming and not only do I not want it to be over for myself, I can feel her coming soon.

I pull out completely and, panting, she opens her eyes and gives me a funny expression.

"W-what happened? Why'd you stop?" she asks, worriedly.

"I didn't want it to end." I say honestly.

"Nick!" she says aggravated "go!" I'm completely still, hovering over her with a smirk on my face. "Nick I'm not kidding I need you back in me now."

"Or what?" I tease, hoping I'm not pushing my luck.

"Or you'll never know what it feels like again. Now fuck me." She says.

Hearing my girlfriend say that word sends me absolutely through the roof. Now when I enter her I don't have to be gentle or take my time. I thrust into her and it doesn't take long before were both calling out each other's names again. Very loudly, might I add. I thought Miley's speaking voice was loud…but its nothing compared to what she's like in bed.

"You're so." _Thrust. _"Sexy." _Thrust. _"When you." _Thrust. _"Get bossy." _Thrust. _I gasp out.

"Harder!" she yells.

I comply and feel her nails dig into my back. She rakes them down and the pain somehow feels like satisfaction when I look down at the girl shaking and moaning with pleasure beneath me.

She grabs my butt pushing me further in her. She's so tight at this point just being in her at all is almost making me cum.

"Nick! Oh my god! Yes! Yes!" She screams out over and over.

All of a sudden she's not only meeting my thrusts, but taking them to the next level, pushing us faster and harder all at the same time.

"Oh Mi! Don't stop that! Keep going!" I yell.

"Nick right there! Again!"

She's so close I can feel it. I'm not ready for this to be over but Miley's face when she orgasms is worth it.

Her forehead creases and she looks like the pleasure she's feeling is too immense to process. I cum into her, loving the way she feels around me. One final scream and she collapses, breathing as though she's just run a marathon.

I fall on top of her and it takes me a moment before I find the energy for pick myself up off of her.

When her breathing slows she opens her eyes again.

"That was…"

"Incredible." I finish for her.

"Yeah."

I feel around the bed for her hand and when I find it I bring it up to my lips and place a kiss on it.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

She turns to her side and I do the same, so were both looking into each other's eyes.

"I think you just showed me."

I take her other hand and pull her on top of me, already missing the way her body feels on mine. I know in this moment that despite the fact were only 18, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Miley.

She kisses me slowly and sweetly and when our lips break apart we just lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Nick?" she says finally.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think you could show me again?" she asks, looking up shyly. I kiss her as a response and start to turn us over until I hear her again. "And this time, I'm on top."

**And...ITS OVER! :( I am sad this story is over but I have the epilogue written already so if you guys let me know if you want to read it in review, I'll upload it! I also have another story I just started writing last night that is totally different from this one but hopefully people still like it! (It's Niley...obviously.) Please please please review this one last chapter for me! And I hope you enjoyed it! PS (This is really weird.) There were 2088 words exactly in the last two chapters. Just a weird coincidence I thought I'd share. PPS put the number 16 in your review if you actually read this and I'll love you forever ;)**


	20. Epilogue

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Especially to... cassiexxx, Sly-88, Forever Your Angel, Mz Fizzle, 1MileyRayCyrus1, xpermanentdecemberx, nickandmiley, BrazilianGirl01, XPerfectionToEternityX, and XoXoNiLeY2010**

** It makes me so happy that you guys like this story! Enjoy the epilogue!**

Nick's POV:

"Nick?" No response. "Nick?" she asked again, shaking me awake. I looked over at the clock. 3 am.

"Yes, babe?"

"I'm starving."

"You can't be serious." I took her silence as a sign that she was. "Mi, I'm exhausted." She remained silent.

"Please?" she asked again. I didn't have the energy to respond, much less to move. I just lay there hoping she'd fall back asleep.

In a matter of seconds I was already half way asleep again when I heard her sigh loudly. I felt her get up off the bed and walk into our huge shared closet. When I was finally able to open my eyes I saw her pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt so loose that it almost completely covered her bump.

"Mi what are you doing?"

"I need food. And seeing as we just got home three hours ago and don't have any here, I have to go out."

"I get that part but you're not actually going to go out right now are you?"

"I just told you I'm starving."

The past six months had been crazy. Miley was having different cravings everyday and since she could no longer drive herself, I was usually the one taking her to the grocery store. Or In-N-Out or Taco Bell or McDonalds or P.F. Changs or wherever else she felt like going at the time. If I didn't love her so goddamn much she'd drive me crazy.

I got up out of bed and went into the same closet, also pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt over my head.

"What are _you _doing?" she asked me.

"Going with you."

We went down into the garage and pulled the car out of the driveway. Because of the security gate and the guards on patrol 24/7 around it, I didn't feel unsafe when I realized I'd left the door unlocked.

"I'm sorry I'm being so annoying lately... Thank you for coming with me Nicky." She teased, knowing I hated it when she called me that.

"Don't apologize. This is what I've always wanted. When I thought about our future back when we first met and we were just 13, I thought about this moment. Being woken up by my pregnant wife and forced to take her to every fast food joint in the state at 3 o'clock in the morning."

She looked over at me and laughed loudly making me laugh along with her.

"I'm being serious! I really am sorry. I know this isn't easy on you," she said.

"As long as I don't actually have to push the kid out of me, I'm good."

"Don't worry I think you're off the hook with that one," she said. I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye and I was once again reminded of how lucky I was to be in it for the long haul with this woman.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

We pulled into the parking lot at McDonalds and I didn't even have to ask Miley what she wanted before getting out of the car.

"You stay here and rest, I'll be right back." I said.

Not so surprisingly there was no one inside other than the guy behind the counter and myself. I quickly ordered a quarter-pounder with cheese and extra pickles and fries and paid for it, taking a seat at one of the empty tables while I waited for the food to be ready.

I looked out the window to check on Miley and saw her through the windshield with her eyes closed and her left arm lying over her stomach. When the food was ready and I had walked outside, I opened the car door to find Miley already asleep.

"Mi? …Mi?" I said, rubbing her arm lightly to wake her up. "Wake up, babe" I persisted.

"No" she groaned tiredly. "I'm exhausted."

Any aggravation I might have held in that moment left me as quickly as it came when I saw the diamond ring and wedding band shine under the florescent lighting of the McDonald's sign on her finger, still holding onto our unborn baby.

I rolled down the window and threw the bag of food away in the trashcan knowing she was out like a light for the rest of the night.

* * *

Eight Years Earlier:

It's around 5 am when Miley and I finally give it a rest and go to bed. Of course, she falls asleep first and I watch her breathing slow as she lays in my arms, her head resting on my chest. The cream colored sheets are wrapped just above her bare chest and the contrast between her brown hair makes her skin glow.

I'm temped to reach down and place a gentle kiss on her rose colored lips but she looks so much like an angel that I don't have the heart to wake her up. It's hard to believe this is the same girl that was moaning profanities at the top of her lungs just hours earlier. The thought makes me blush slightly and I realize just how significant this night was.

I take off my purity ring and reach for the hand that is resting on my chest, sliding it on her pointer finger. When I put her hand back down on my chest, the ring rolls off because of the size of her delicate little (adorable) fingers.

Instead, I look on her neck but find it bare, so continue looking around the bed for a little silver chain. I find it on the nightstand along with a tiny black lace thong and smile to myself. I open the chain that holds my medical ID tag, the one I gave to her the night I asked her to be my girlfriend, and slide the ring onto it. Placing it around Miley's neck I look down at her and smile, knowing that I'm now looking at my past, present, and future.

**Aww Niley married and pregnant 3 Once again thank you so much for reviewing! I'll be posting my next story in a week and I might do a few one-shots or something if any are good enough! So check back for those! I am sad this story is over too :( But there WILL be more don't worry! XoXo**

**Tallie**

**PS... review this one last time?**


	21. Note

**Hey Everybody! **

Two things: First of all this is just a little note to tell you my new story "London Calling" is up now! The first chapter is just a little preview of the story, to give you guys a taste and see if you like it or not! Please review to let me know and depending on the feedback I'll upload the full chapter tomorrow!

Secondly I wanted to thank you again for everyone who reviewed or read this story! It seriously does mean so much to me so thank you so much!

XoXo,

Tallie


End file.
